A James Maslow Story
by Ashley1205
Summary: Sorry i suck at writing summaries but this is a little love story hope you like its my first story.


#Imagine - Part 1

Its a saturday and you are the beach with your friends. You guys get there early cause you guys have a fun day planned. You decide to set up the vollyball net so you guys could play. its getting hot so you decide to take your shirt of and just wear your purple bikini top. you girls finally decide to play the game. you are playing for a while when you guys notice four hot guys walking by. but you continue playing when all of a sudden your friends hits the ball very hard and you start runing after it to catch it when you feel you hit something hard you even fell over. you look up to see what you hit and feel on and it was a beautiful guy you immidiatly blush and you say:"Sorry i wasn't looking where i was going. Did i hurt you?" Him:"No im fine." He gets up and helps you get up and you both shake the sand off. Your about to walk and you turn around and apologize one more time. He look at you and says: "No problem its okay nothing happend. by the way im james and you are?" he shakes your hand and you say: "im (yn)" James:"Nice to meet you." you:"yeah. anyways i have to get back they are waiting for me." Him:"okay bye" you walk away not realizing you ran into and met James Maslow from BTR. You walk back to your friends and your best friend says:"Wow smart." you guys continue playing for a while then you guys decide to lay down and tan for a little while you grab a magizine and you are sitting on your beach towel flipping threw the magizine when you stop at a picture of a really hot boyband you are reading and you look at the picture when you noticed that james the guy you ran into and the other three guys with him are Big time rush. you drop the magizine and you say to your self OMG. Your friend looks at you and says : "what,what happend?" you:"Nothing. you know the guy i ran into and knocked him down." yf:"Yeah?" she says looking at wierd. You:"Hes James Maslow from Big time rush." Yourfriend looks at you with shock but says:"forget it he probably already forgot. come on lets go in the water and freshen up." you agree so you both stand up. your friends leaves first to the water and you stay behind cause you have to remove your jean shorts you are wearing. you are unbuttoning your shorts snd you pull them down and throw them aside. while you are doing that you have a feeling someone is watching you. you look around and you notice that james the guy you ran into is staring at you. you smile and look away then you walk to the water where your friends are and you tell your best friend that he keeps staring at you. she looks at you and says: "well yeah he is going to stare you look hot in that bathing suit." you blush when she says that. you and your friends are in the water for a while when it starts getting cold you all get out and dry off you put your shorts back on and your tanktop. you guys start picking your stuff up to leave your walking to your care when you hear some yell your name. you turn around and see james running towards you so you stop. You quickly remember who hi is and you blush. he reaches you and asks:"Your leaving so soon?" You:"Yeah its getting dark and its also getting cold." James:"oh okay well i was wondering my be if i could have your number?" You:"Sure" you both exchange numbers and he says:"Thank you hope to talk soon." you "yeah, well i have to go now bye." he looks at you and also says bye back. you both walk your seperate ways. you jump in your car and you drive home. you take a shower and you leave your phone on the nightstand. when you come back you have a text that says can i see you tonight... TO BE CONTINUED...

#Imagine- Part 2

You look at the text to see what time he sent it. It said it was recived at 6:30pm. You look at the time and its 6:45. you think to your self okay i missed it by 15mins. You text him by saying :"Sorry i just got your text i was in the shower. Sure i could see you tonight." you push the send button and it sends. you put your phone down and you get dressed and you are brushing your hair when you hear you phone beep. Its another text from james saying: "Hi thanks for replying. Is it okay if i pick you up in about an hour." You text him back agreeing and you send him your address. He replys:"okay see you in an hour." you put your phone down and you blowdry and flatiron your hair. you decide to wear jeans and a black shirt and your original converse. you look at the time and you still have 15mins left so you put a little but not to much make up. when your phone beep with an incoming text saying:"Im here!" you reply:"Okay im comming." you grab your jacket and your purse and head out when you see him standing next to his car. As you walk up to him you start getting flashbacks of what happend at the beach and you get nervous. you get to him and you say hi and he opens the door for you and he also says hi as your getting into the car. Once you are in he closes the door and walks around and also gets in and puts his seatbelt on. he turns on the car and drives away at the same time telling you thanks for going out with him. As you guys are on the road he asks you if you are hungery you try to say no but your stomach starts growling and your cheeks turn light pink. But you don'thave a choice cause he heard your stomach to. He looks at you and asks:"What are you in the mood for eating?" You:"Well i would like a hamburger or something like that." he turns and say :"I know how about in n out burger." you:"sounds good." you guys arrive at the resturant and you tell him what you want. While he is standing in line while you look for a table and you wait. while you are waiting you are thinking in your head how you are going to tell him that you have a boyfriend and you just want to be friends with him. He comes to the table with the drinks and hands you one and sits down you look at him and you say:"Theres something i need to tell." he looks at you a litlle worried and says:"Whats wrong?" you:"Look the thing is that we could only be friends cause i have a boyfriend." James:" Oh! but thats okay we could just be friends i don't mind." You:"Really you don't mind?" you give him an akward look when you say that. He looks at you and he says: "Yes its okay don't worry." Right after he says that they call your number and he gets up and gets the burgers. You both eat and talk for a while when you get a text from your boyfriend "Where are you? i came to your house but your mom said you left call me when you get a chance." you look at the text and you stuff your phone back into your purse. james looks at you and says: "Who was that?" You:"Oh,that was my boyfriend wondering where i was at." there was a wierd silence for a minute. when james says:"You think he won't get mad or jelouse because you are friends with me?" You:"no why wood he your my friend not his." James looks at you and smiles and says:"Look at the time its getting late and i should probably get you back home." you smile. He takes you back home and thanks you again for having dinner with him. you arrive at your house and he walks you to your front door and gives you a kiss on the cheek and says:"bye i had fun talking with you." you look at him and you say: "Thanks for buying me dinner and feel free to call me or text me whenever you want." He agrees and you walk into your house. You get ready to go to sleep and you get a text saying"Goodnight xo jm" . You become really close friends with james and the guys.

A year later You and the guys are very close friends and your boyfriend would once in a while would hang out with you and the guys till one day. You get home from the mall. you had gone shopping with the guys. so like always you had fun. You are putting all the new stuff you bought away. when you hear your mom yelling up saying Ricky your BF was at the door you yell back down telling her to let him in and send him up to your room. she replys by letting him up. He getS to your room and sits on your bed asking you why you haven't answered his text or phone calls to day you respond by saying:"I was busy shopping with the guys." His facial expresions changes from curiosty to angery. He gets up from your bed and says:"I dont want you hanging out with them anymore." You:"Why are jelouse?" Him :"NO! but i dont see you anymore as much since you started hang out with them." You:"OH like you use to before. did you forget all those time you stood me up and never showed up. or like the time you where being a jerk at the mall and you left me stranded i had to call my friend to come pick me up." Him:"Thats diferent." You:"No its not. you always pick your friends over me you are always with them instead of being with me." Him:" Well you bore me sometimes." You:"I What? Bore you. you are the one who is always treating me like shit." You guys argue for a while till you say "you no what i am always going to hang out and talk to them. I dont care what you say like it or not!" Him:"Oh really you have to do what i say cause you are my girlfriend like it or not." You stay quiet for a while when you finally put your feelings aside and you say with a lot of anger "You no something i am sick and tired of all you bs. Im done putting up with you. Your relationship with me is over i don't ever want to see you ever again in my life jerk. I am not you girlfriend anymore so leave my house." You grab his arm and you pull him out of your room down the stairs and out the front door. Before you shut the door you yell to him:"And another thing loose my number." you shut the door and you storm up to your room. you sit on your bed anilyzing what happend. You Pick up your phone and you call james But he doesn't answer so you leave him a voicemail. you put your phone down and you are just laying on your thinking twenty minutes pass when your phone rings its james. You pick up and you say:"Hello?'' James:" Hey you called me. sorry i didn't answer i was in the shower. Is something wrong you sound sad and worried." You:"I Broke up with Ricky." James:"What?Why? What happend?" You:"Well when i got home earlier i was putting my stuff away when he got here and he asked me where i have been and i said with you guys at the mall. when i told him that a big argument went off between and he didn't want me to see you guys again and i got really mad. So i decided to end it with him." James :"So he was angry because you where with us all day?" You:"Yeah and the worst part is that he wasn't going to let me see you guys again. After everything that happend im scared he might do something stupid." James:"Don't worry im on my way." You:"No its okay i dont want you getting sick cause you just got out of the shower."James:"Okay How about you come over to my place and we could talk a little more. Better yet bring some clothes with you so you could stay a couple of days here while he cools off after what happens. I dont want him to hurt you." You:"OKay. I will be there in a little while." James:"Okay Bye!" you hang up and you grab your duffle bag and you throw 4 pairs of jeans,4Shirts and all your other essencials. You grab your phone,purse, jacket, and your car keys and you head down stairs when your mom sees you and asks "where are going" You:"Oh im going to stay at a friends house for a couple of days cause her parents are leaving out of tow and she dosen't want to stay alone." You lie. she looks at and says:"Okay just call me everyday to let me know you are okay." You:"Okay i will. Oh and if ricky comes by tell him i left out of town or something k." Mom:"Why?"You:"Long story."Mom:"Okay bye hunny." you grab your things and you walk out to your car. You unlock it and you place your bags on the passenger seat. you drive of to james house. While you are driving your are still thinking of what happend earlier. You arrive at james house and you know on the door he opens it and helps you with your bags. You come in and you close the door behind you locking it. you sit on the couch while james puts on a shirt. He comes back and sits next to you and says:"Lets talk." You start telling him what happend and your eyes start tearing up because you are scared that something might happen. James moves closer to you and wraps his arms around you and holds you. James:"Its okay nothing is going to happen you are safe here." you look up at him still crying and you say:"Thank you for being here for me." James:"Dont into your pjs and lets watch a movie." you get up and grab your bag and head to the bedroom you change into your pjs and you walk back out to the living room where james is sitting on the couch watching tv. You sit back down and james places his arm around you and you watch the movie. when ever you are around him you feel diffrent you feel like your self and pretending to be someone like you were with ricky. When you are with james you feel safe and protected. you are watching the movie and you start getting sleep so you place you head on james shoulder until you slowly fall asleep. The next day you walk up to in james arms. you have to use the restroom so you wake up james so he could let you go. you go and you come back to find james asleep again so you decide to make breakfast. he wakes up an hour later you are sitting at the table reading your book when you see him."Goodmorning sleepy head." James:"Goodmorning did i fall asleep again?" you:"Yup. i made you breakfast an omlet." James:"Sounds good thank you." You get up from the table and you walk to the bedroom to get dressed. As the days pass you start to realize tha you are developing feeling against james But you cant tell him cause it might ruin your friendship. you re still at james house and you are sitting on the couch thinking about him so decide you need some advice. you pick up our phone and look up kendalls number in your contacs and you call him. he answers:"Hey whats up." TO BE CONTINUED...

Part 4-

You:"Kendall i need some advice are you busy can you come over to james house." Kendall:"Nope im free.I'll meet you there. I just need to tell the guys where im going k." You:"Okay but do me favor and don't tell james please." Kendall:"Okay i won't." he hangs up the phone. You get up from the couch and change in to some jeans and a shirt. Twenty minutes later you hear a knock at the door you rush over to the door and you peek threw the peek hole and you see kendall. you open the door and let him in and you lock it again. Once inside you give kendall a hug. You:"Thank you for coming." Kendall:"Sure any time. Can i ask you something?" You:"Sure." Kendall: "What are you doing here at James house? And Why did you ask me to come here?" You: "Well um okay long story shorta week ago the day we went to the mall i got in a huge fight with ricky and we broke up. The reason im here is because im scared he might do something to me and im scared. So i asked James if i could stay with him for a while cause im scared of ricky and he dosen't know where james lives." Kendall: "Oh okay." You: "I asked you to come here cause i need some advice and i need someone to talk to." Kendall: "Thats cool with me. So whats up? You: "Well heres the deal. I have been here for a couple a days 1 week or so. and 4 days ago i started feeling diferent around james when im around him i feel safe and loved. I like that." Kendall: "Well by the sound of what you said i think you like him but like like him like him. Meaning you are falling in love with him." You: "I think you are right i love it how he is always there for me when i need him. he makes me smile and laugh. I love being around him. when i am around him im me im not pretending to be some one im not." Kendall: "Well like i said you are falling for him. You need to tell him how you feel." You: "Okay what if i do and he doesn't feel the same way as i do and i lose my friendship from him." Kendall: "Just think of what i said k. I have to go cause i have to pick up my mom. I had already had forgotten." You: "Okay well i will think about and thank you for coming." Kendall: "Oh your welcome anytime you need something im there for you like a big brother k." He stands up and gives you a hug and leaves. Your week is up so you pack your bag and you wait for james to come home. In the mean time you are watching Family Guy when you hear keys and someone unlocking the door. you turn around and face the door to see who is it. Its james. You get up and you give him a hug. When he looks at your bag on the floor. "Where are you going?" You: " Oh umm i have to go back home i told my mom i was going to be back in a week so yeah." James: "Oh okay. Just be carefull driving home call me when you get there to let me know you are safe k." you grab your bag and as you walk passed him he stops you and gives you hug. "It was nice having you here." You pull away gently and say: "Thanks for having me and for helping me through my problems." James: "Your welcome. Oh hold on a sec i need to give you something." You look at him wierd and say "Okay." he walks to the kitchen and comes back the a key. "Can i see your keys?" You hand him your keys and he places the key he had in his hand on your keychain and hands them back. You: "Whats the key for?" James: "So you could come over when ever you have a problem or you feel scared and let yourself in when i am not here." You: "Aww you are so sweet. thank you. ill see you tomorrow k." You give him another hug and you leave. You get home and your mom is watching tv. she turns and looks at you"Hi sweety your back. Um ricky came three times to look for you but i told him you where on vacation. Is something wrong between you two." You turn towards your mom "Me and ricky arent together anymore i broke up with him because he was being a jerk. And the reason he is coming is because he wants me back." Your mom sits up and looks at with a blank expression on here face "Oh Okay i get it." You grab your bag and you go up to the room to call james. You call him and you let him you are safe and that ricky has come three times to look for you. James stays quiet then says "Just becareful k. I will stop by before going to work k goodnight and i miss your company. bye." You hang up and you lay on your bed until you fell asleep. You wake up early the next morning because you feel uncomfortible because you fell asleep with your jeans and shoes. You kick off your shoes before you getup. you leave your socks on and you get up and change into some sweats. You go down stairs to the kitchen and you prepare your self a cup of coffee. when you hear your doorbell ring. you put down your coffee and you walk to your door and peek through the little whole and you see james. you open the door and you let him in. You see he has two bags in his and you ask him:"Hey Whats that?" James: "Oh um i bought some breakfast from mcdonalds for you and me." You: " Aww thank you. come on lets go to te kitchen." James:"Okay." You guys sit down and have breakfast and talk for a little while. James looks at his phone and gets up "Hey i have to go im already late k see you soon." You get up and give him a hug. James: " What was that for?" You: "Oh, Its a thank you hug for being there for me when i needed someone." James: "Oh okay but remember im always here for you." he leans over and gives you a kiss on the cheek and you blush. The rest of the day you spend it by your self watching tv. When your mom comes home and asks you to help her cook dinner you agree and you help her. TO BE CONTINUED...

Part5

A year passes and you have forgotten about ricky. But he calls you once in a while. But you continue to be very close friends with the guys James,Kendal,Carlos,And Logan. And you still havent told james how you feel about him. Its a friday afternoon you where watching a movie when you phone beeps. Its a text from Kendall " Hi i was wondering maybe if you would like to go out with me and the guys tonight?" You:"Sure Where to?" Kendall: "We might go clubbing or something okay be ready 7" You: "K." You get up from the couch and you head up to your room placing your phone on you desk. you look in your closet to see what are you going to where you pick out a blood red mini dress and your black peeptoe platform shoes. As you jump in the shower you start thinking about your feelings towards james your feelings are getting stronger as time passes. You think to your self may be tonight will be the night i finally tell him. you get out of the shower and you do your hair. You decide to leave it down so you straiten it. you put your make up on and you change into your dress and you put your shoes on. you turn to look at your phone to what time it is its 6:50pm almost seven. you grab your coat and as you are walking down stairs you hear a knock on your door yu open it and kendall is standing in your door way looking at you. "Wow you look hot!" You blush "You look good yourself." Kendall gives you a hug and says: "ready?" You: "Yup" you both jump into kendalls car and you drive away as your driving kendall stops at a red light and asks you: "How are you doing with the james situation have you told him how you feel?" You: "No im scared to tell him. what if he doesn't feel the same thing as i do and he breaks up our friendship. But im going to try to tell him tonight." Kendall: "He won't break your friendship trust me. Good luck " you guys arrive at the club and you walk holding kendalls arm you could see the guys sitting at a table. As you and kendall walk up to the table carlos looks at logan and says: "Wow she looks hot!" logan looks at you and says"you are right carlos." james looks at carlos and logan acting strange and asks: "What are you guys looking at?" He turns around and see you and kendall and he stands up and greets you and says: "Wow you look amazing." you blush "thank you, You look great yourself" James: "I'll be back im going to get everyone drinks k." Everyone nods and james leave you sit down where james was sitting and kendall sits next to and says" i think you should tell him to night how you feel." You look at him with a wierd face. Kendall: "They know except for james." You breath a sigh of relief. You: "I will tell him if my favorite song comes ?" Kendall "okay." James comes back with the drinks and hands you one first then to the other guys. Logan stands up and asks you if you want to dance and you say yes. you both dance about 3 songs and you guys return to the table and logan buys you another drink. you start feeling tipsy so you decide to stop drinking. you are having a good time with the guys and you see what time it is its already 1:30am and you still havent told james anything. All of you guys are talking among each other when you hear you song Give Me Every Thing By Pitbull. Kendall looks at you and smiles you kind of slouch in your chair for a little bit and your think to your self you could do it grab his hand and take to the dance floor and tell him how you feel afterwards. You take a deep breath and you wait for your favorite part to come on which is "Grab somebody sexy and tell 'em Hey Give me everythin tonight." You hear it and you quickly stand up and you grab james hand and you take him to the dancefloor where you turn around and you wrap his arms around you and you both are dancing. TO BE CONTINUED...

Part6

The whole time you are dancing with james you sing the song. When the song is over james spins you around to face him and asks you: "What was that for?" You: "Well thats my fave song. And i did what the song said" James: "Really." You: "Yeah i grabed someone sexy." James looks at you wierd that when you decide to go for it and tell him."James, Can i talk to you outside please." James: "Sure! But is something wrong." You: "No theres nothing wrong but i really need to speak to you." James: "Okay." You and james go back to the table with the rest of the guys and you tell them that you are leaving and james is going to drive you home. Kendall looks at you and smiles you return the smile and give him a hug and while you hug kendall he wispers into your ear"Now is your chance to tell him. Do it in the ." He gives you a kiss on the cheek so james can't tell that he told you something. You say bye to the rest of the guys and you grab james hand and you walk out to his car and you both get in and you drive away. You look at james and ask him if you can go somewhere to talk he looks at and say he knows the perfect place to talk. The whole way it was silent between you two. You feel the car stop and you look out your window and you see that he took you to the beach to talk. James gets out of the car and opens your door you get out but you decide to remove your shoes and put them in the car. James closes the door and you hold on to his arm as you walk to the sand and find a spot. You walk for little while and you stop to look at him "James can we sit and talk?" James: "Sure" you both sit down and look at the moon then u turn and look at him"Have you had feelings for someone but you never told them how you feel?" James: "Yes. Why?" You: "Well i have felling for someone but im afraid to tell him cause im afraid he won't feel the same way." James looks at you and says: "Do I know this person you like?" You look at him "Yes you know Him more than you think. And i don't like him. I am Madly in love with him." James looks at "Why haven't you told him how you feel?" You: " Cause i don't know how to tell him. I get nervous sometimes when im around him.?" James: "Well if your nervous to tell him then show him." you stand up and you walk towards the water until the water touches your feet your thinking to your self should i do it or not. You feel someone come up to you so you turn around and you james standing next to you. You walk closer to james and you say: "I was think about what you told me about showing the guy i like how i feel and i think im going to." James: "Really well lets go find him." You: "What for i already have." James looks at you with a wierd face."What do you mean you have already found him?" You turn around so that you and james are face to face you stare into his eyes and you gently give him a kiss on his soft warm velvety lips. TO BE CONTINUED...

Part 7

You gently pull away from his lips and james looks at you in shock. Then he says: "Im the one you are in love? How can i be so stupid to not notice. (yn) i love you to since the day i met you." You: "So your not mad because of what i did." James : "Why am i going to be mad. I wanted to do that since a long time ago but i never had the guts to do it and you did." You: "Wow i feel so happy now that i got that of my chest." James looks at you and flashes his beautiful smile and says: "Would you be my girlfriend?" You: " Yes in would love to." You run towards him and you give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He picks you in his arms and walk deeper into the water. You: "James what are you doing?" James: "lets have some fun." he drops you and since the water is cold you let out a loud scream. You stand up and the water hits you right under your waist you look at james and hes laughing really hard you yell "Oh no you didn't" You run twards james and you dunk him into the water you guys end up spending about 2 hours in the water playing. You and james gets out of the water dripping wet and you guys walk back to the car dripping wet . you guys try to dry off as much as possible. once you are dry you and james gets in the car and asks you if you would like to stay the rest of the night at his house cause its closer. You agree with james and you guys arrive to his house. you guys walk in and you sit on his couch while he went to change. He comes back and hands you a Tshirt and a pair of sweats you look at him "Whats this?" James: "Its so you could sleep comfortible. I don't want you sleeping in that dress you are going to be cold." You stand up and you grab the clothes james is handing you and walk to the bathroom. You wash your face with warm water put your hair in a ponytail and you change into the clothes. You walk out and james is sitting on the couch you walk over to james and you sit next to him. "James thanks for letting me stay tonight." James turns to you and says: "Your welcome anytime to stay here. Anyway you could stay in my room ill sleep on the couch k." You: "Okay. see tomorrow." You walk to the room and you get under the covers but you can't sleep cause you are woried that james is uncomfortible on the couch you wait for about twenty then you get up and you walk to the living room and you see james trying to fall asleep on the couch you walk up to him and you grab his hand "Come on i can't have you sleeping on the couch when the other side of your bed is empty." James: "What do you mean." You: "What i mean is that i don't want you to sleep aloneand suffer." James sits up: "Okay fine. Go ahead ill be there in a sec im going to get a glass of water. You want something?" You: "No im fine thanks. K ill see you in a sec." You walk back to the room and james is drinking a glass of water in the kitchen. TO BE CONTINUED...

Part 8.

You get to the room and you jump on the bed. You get under the covers because its a little chilly. James walk into the room and lays on his side of the bed but on top of the covers. You: "Are you serious?" James: "What?" You: "Why are you sleeping on top of the covers? Are you scared of me? I don't bite." James: "I don't want you to feel uncomfortible." You: "You won't its cold and i don't want you to get sick." james smiles and says: "Okay." He gets up and gets under the covers. you look at him and smile. You move closer to him and you rest your head on his chest and you place your hand on his stomach. James smiles and wraps his arm around you and says: "Goodnight." You don't reply cause you had already fallen asleep as soon as your head touched his head. He smiles and kiss the top of your head and also falls asleep. The next day you wake up to be in james arms. You look up and see james sound asleep. You gently slide out of his arms and you got to the restoom. After you walk to the kitchen and you decide to cook some breakfast for both of you. You decide to make pancakes and eggs with bacon. Your setting the table when you see james walking in. You: "Goodmorning sleepyhead." James: "Good morning it smells good." You: "Yeah i made breakfast." You both sit down and enjoy your breakfast and talk. You finish first so you get up and you start cleaning the kitchen you finish cleaning and you wash the dishes. Turn around and you walk towards james and you sit next to him while he finishes eating. You catch your self staring at his beautiful face and you blush be he doesnt notice you get up and you get your phone you see the time and you run back to james "Hey don't you have to go to the studio?" James: "Oh crap! What time is its?" You look at your phone and you say: "Its 11:30am. What time where you supose to be there?" James: "9:30 am. Im late. Im going to call kendall to see if he could stall or something. In the mean time you go ahead and take a shower." You: "Okay but what am i going to wear?" James: "Look in the third door of the dresser." You: "Okay." You make a wierd face and you walk into the room straite to the dresser you open it and you see the clothes you couldn't find at your house youhad forgot them at there when you stayed there and james washed them and held on to them for you. You jump in the shower and while you are you start singing your fave pitbull song.

James P.O.V.

I walk to my bedroom to grab my phone and as i am walking back past the bathroom i hear her singing a pitbull and she has an incredible voice. i stand there next to the door for a couple of minutes when i rememberd i had to call kendall. I walk back to the living room and i sit on the couch and i call kendall. Kendall: "Hello?" James: "Hey dud its me james." K:"Dude where are you? You had to be here since 3 hours ago." J: " I Know i over slept. But i will be there in about half our can you stall for me?" K: " k I will try but why is it going to take you that long?" J: "Oh cause (yn) is in the shower and once she is done im going to take one. But as soon as we r done we will head over there." K:"(yn) is there with you?" J: "Yeah ill tell you later" K:"Okay but hurry. k bye." i hang up with kendall and i turn on the tv and i start watching family guy.

Back to you. I get out of the shower and i change into my clothes i come out of the bathroom to find james sitting on the couch. i sneek up behind him and i put my arm around his neck and i give him a kiss on the cheek and he smiles. You walk around the couch and you sit next to him he gives you a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He turns around to face you and says "Hey babe i have to take a shower feel free to do what ever you want k."  
>You just nod your head. James gets up and gets his things ready for his shower. While he is taking a shower you turn on the tv and you flip the channels till you find a movie. Your watching the movie when you here james: "Babe you ready?" You:"For what don't you have to go to the studio?" J: "Yeah! But you are coming with me. Is that okay." Y: "Okay just let me get my purse." J: "K I will wait for you in the car." You run in to the bedroom and you grab your purse and one of james jackets just in case you get cold later. You walk out the front door and you get in the car. you guys pull out of the driveway and head to the studio. James hold your hand the whole guys arrive at the set and you both walk in holding hands and james leads you to kendalls dressing room where the guys are at. you and james walk in to the dressing when all of a sudden they stop what they are doing and they just stare at you and james holding hands. J: "What are you guys staring at?" C: "At you and (yn). Why are youg uys holding hands like that." You: "Oh its nothing." You let go of james hand and you walk over to kendall and the other guys and give each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. You and james are about to sit on the couch when the guys director come in. Director: "James where have you been? we have been looking for you all morning." James: "Oh Umm i over slept by accident." Director: "I hope this is the last time you do that okay. Anyways come on guys time to film some stuff." He walk out and the guys walk out behind him james turns around and grabs your hand and leads you to his dressing room and says: "You could chill and relax here k ill be back as soon as i can." and he leans in and gives you kiss on your cheek. TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

Part9

He walks out of the dressing room and you sit on the couch and pull out the book you had in your purse. You lay down and read your book. Its been about An hour and a half When your phone rings you get up and grab your phone from your purse and you see its your Bestfriend. Y: "Hello?" BF: "Hey girl it me steph. What are you doing today?" Y: "Right now nothing. Why?" Bf: "Oh i was wondering may be you could go to the mall with me to buy some stuff." Y: "Oh well It sound great but right now im at paramount studios with james. But when i see him i will ask him to let me borrow his car. you go ahead and i will try to meet you there i will call you k." Bf:"K talk to you soon bye." You hang up the phone and you continue with your book till you see the door open. you wait patiently to see who comes threw the door you see james with a big smile. James: "Hey babe im on break for 10min how have you been you need something?" You: "Its about time i see you. nope im fine." You get up and hug him and you give him a kiss on the cheek. You and james talk for a little while then you ask him how much longer was he going to be filming. James: " probably for a couple more hours. Why?" You: "Oh because stephanie called me and ask me if i wanted to go with her to the mall.?" James: "Oh okay." He reaches into his pocket and hands you his car keys. James: "Here go ahead and take my car." You: "Are you serious?" James: "yeah i perfer for you to meet up with her then you being board in here." You: "Okay" James: "Anyways i have to back now they are probably looking for me." You: "Okay. Call me when you are done so i could come back and pick you up k." James: "Okay i will have fun." you give james a kiss on the cheek and you both walk out of his dressing room going diffrent ways. You grab your phone and you call stephanie. ST: "Hello?" Y: "Hey did you go to the mall yet?" St: "Nope i had to make a pitstop at cvs to buy some stuff. What happenend were you able to come?" Y: "Yeah james let me borrow his car. ill Meet you there." St: "Okay cool. I will text you when i get there and i will wait for you in my car deal." Y: "Okay deal. i will be there in 20 min." You both hang up the phone and you start driving. you get the fwy your on it for about 20 min you finally arrive at the mall parking lot you grab your phone and you call steph. ST: "Hello" Y: "Where are you parked?" St: "Im parked by The armani exchange store. Where are you? What are you driving?" You:" Im just turning next to the store you told me im driving a black car." Stephanie gets out of car stands next to it and says to you. St: "Wait is that you in the black Bentley?" You: " Yeah! Hey i see !" you hang up and park next to her car its a big space because her car is very little and its a corner parking. You get out of the car and you lock it. You walk up to stephanie and you giver a hug and you say: "Ready to go shopping?" St: "I can't believe he let you borrow his bentley that might be his like prise posession. lets go shopping." You just look at her wierd and both of you start shopping you go to Victoria secret and armani exchange and some other stores. You are both getting ready to leave when you walk by Express and see a beautiful black sexy mini dress on the window. you look at stephanie and you say. "I have got to buy that dress its beautiful." ST:"Alright lets go see it." Youboth walk into the store and you look at the dress you one in your size and you try it on. You come out of the dressing room and you ask steph how it looks. St: "Wow you look stunning or should i say sexy and hot at the same time. James is going to drool over you. Just kidding. But you look hot." You: "Okay im buying it. oh and i have the perfect black peeptoe pumps that would go with it." You go back into the dressing room when you see your phone and you have a text from james "Hey babe getting ready to rap up. Hope you didn't forget about " you smile and you text him back " K ill be there soon. And no i haven't forgotten about you." You put your phone back in your purse and you change back int your clothes. You grab your stuff and you go pay for the dress. You and your friend walk out of express and you both head to your cars. You give stephanie a huge and you open the trunk of the car and you put the your bag in the trunk you get in and you drive back to paramount. You arrive and you make your way to james dressing where you find him hanging with the guys. James: "Hey babe ready to go." You: "Yeah." James turns around and tell the guys that he is going home. But before you leave he goes to the restroom. You in the other hand walk up to kendall and the other guys and say bye when kendall asks you : "So did you tell him how you feel?" You: "Yes!" Kendall: "And?" You: "Ill tell you later he is coming." Kendall: "Fine." James comes back and hold your hand "Ready babe?" You: "Yeah im ready." James turns around and tells the guys that you guys are leaving and they all say bye. You and james walk out to the car and james opens the door for you like the gentlemen that he is. You get in and he shuts the door and he gets in the driver seat. You guys leave paramount when james asks you "Are you staying with me tonight?" You: "I can't cause i told my mom i would take her to this place she wants to go in the morning. But i wish i could." James: " Thats okay. So i guess i will be droping you of at your house." You: " I guess." James: "So how was your trip to the mall?" You: " It was fun. i bought some stuff i needed. but thats it." You and james talk all the way until he says " Sad to tell you but we are here." You look out your window and you see your house. By the time you took your seat belt off james had already opened your door. You get out of the car and you grab your bags from the trunk james helps you. Both of you walk to your door you open it and you place your bags inside on the floor. You turn around and you give james a hug and a kiss on the cheek and say: "Thank you i had lots of fun with you." James: "Your welcome see you tomorrow." He gives you a hug and a kiss too. You both say and you turn around to walk into your house when you feel him grab your wrist and turn you around he looks into your eyes and says: "I forgot to give you something." You: "What?" You look at him confused. James: "Close your eyes." You: "Okay" You close your eyes and in matter of seconds you feel his warm soft lip touch yours giving you a very passionate kiss. While he is kissing you your knees get week and your heart start racing. He stops and you open your eyes. You: "What was that for?" with a smile on your face. James : "Your goodnight kiss." You: "Aww thank you and good night babe." James: "Goodnight i will call you later or u call me k." You: "Okay." He turns around and leaves you go inside your house and your mom is sitting on the couch she turns and looks at you and your big smile. "Wow somebody is happy." You look at her and say: " I home! im going to bed k." YM: "Okay sweetie goodnight." you walk up to your room with your bags and you place them in the closet. You change in to your Pjs And you lay on your bed thinking about the wonderful kiss james gave you. Your are thinking about james when your phone beeps with a text from james "Goodnight babe im going to miss you tonight not sleeping with me. ill call you tomorrow k. Sweetdreams bye." You text him back "Goodnight. And i going to miss being with you tonight sweetdreams ill be waiting for your call bye." You finish texting and you place your phone on the nightstand. You hug your pillow and you fall asleep thinking about james and the kiss. TO BE CONTINUED...

Part 10.

The next morning you wake up feeling relaxed cause you slept well the whole night. You get up from bed and you go to the restroom to wash your face and use it. You finish and you walk down stairs to your kitchen your mom has already left for work but she left you a not on the table "Sweetie i left to work already i made your fave for breakfast its in the microwave." You walk to the microwave and you see a stack of blueberry pancakes just for you. You heat them up while you make coffee. Your start eating when you get a text it from james "Babe i stopped by your house this morning and left something for you on the bench thats on your porch i placed it under the cushion so no one could take it. I Hope to see you JM." You finish eating and wash your dishes. You go out to your porch to the bench and raise the cushion there you find a yellow manilla Envolope seald with your name on the front. You take it and you go to your turn on the tv and you are staring at the envolope wondering what it is. You finally have the guts to open it. Inside was two tickets and backstage passes to the big time rush concert tonight. With that was a note "I hope you come and bring your friend steph along kendall really likes her. Oops i wasn't allowed to say that. sorry luv ya Jm. You smile and you call steph. (Ring,Ring) St: "Hey (yn) whats up?" Y:"Nothing much i was wondering what are you doing tonight?" St: "Nothing that i know ?" Y: " Okay umm i have a suprise k be ready k i will pick you at 6:00 okay" St: "okay i will be " Y:"Bye!" You look at the time and its 10:30 am you decide to go to the gym when you come back its already 1:00 pm you go to your closet to figure out what you are going to wear. You pick out a black dress with your fave heels. you jump in the shower. by the time you get out its an hour later. You call your friend to see what she is doing. St: "Hey (yn) can i get ready at your house so you could help choose what to wear." Y: "Okay thats cool front door is not lock you could come in im in my room k." St:"Okay thanks i will be there in a few." you hang up and you start drying our hair with the blow dryer. you get up and you turn on your radio and boyfriend by big time rush is playing you get a smile on your face. you continue doing your hair whem your friend walks in to your room. St:"Hey im here." You get up and you give her a hug then you both continue getting ready. she place two outfits on the bed and asks you to pick one. You look at the out fits and you pick out a purple dress with black heels. and a purple bow for her head. you turn and you look at your phone and its 5:00. you look at stephanie and you say: "Damn time flys its five already we have to leave by 5:30 and i still have to pick up something on the way." St: "Okay lets hurry." you both change and you do each others make once youtwo finish you rush down stairs and you head out to the car. You both get in then you realize you left the yellow envolope on your dresser. You out loud say: "Shit!" and stephanie turns and looks at you "Hey whats up?" you: "I forgot the tickets in my room ill be back." you get out of the car and you run to your room to get the tickets you grab and you run back to the car out of breath. St:"Hey are you okay looks like you are going to back out." Y: "Im lets go." St: "So whats the big suprise?" Y:"Look inside the envolope." she opens it and see the tickets to the big time rush concert. She looks at you "Are you serious?" You: "Yeah and there more." she look deeper inside the envolope to and finds the passes."OMG You are such a great you." You:"Don't thank me thank my boyfriend." She looks at you confused St:"You have a boyfriend and you haven't told me!" You: "Yes but i haven't told you cause i have only been with him for a week. But you are going to meet him tonight at the concert k. I promise." St: "Okay" You arrive at a store and you tell stephanie to wait for you in the car you get out and you run inside to pick up necklace and a mens bracelet that you bought and got them personalized with your initials and james. You put on the necklace and you put the bracelet in your purse you walk back out and you get in the car and you drive to the concert. You drive for about twenty minutes and you arrive at the concert you and stephanie walk to the turnstyles and you show your tickets and they give both of you wrist bands. you both walk in and you find your seats there is still 25 minutes till the concert starts so you tell stephanie that you are going to the restroom. You get up and leave but instead you head back stage. You walk up to security and you show your pass and he lets you in and tell you where to go. you arrive to the door that says BTR and you knock. Carlos opens the door and he smiles. C: "Hey (yn) how are you and thanks for coming tonight." You: "Your welcome. Hey um wheres james?" C: "Oh he is over there on the couch." You: "Okay thanks." You walk in and you see him sitting on the couch and playing with his phone. You walk up to him and you sit next to him "Hey babe." James looks up from his phone and look at you. J: "You came thank you did you bring your friend?"(winks) You:"Yeah she is outside sitting down. " James: "So are you willing to help me to get kendall to ask her out?" You: "Yeah of course. But she doesn't know that im dating you or that i know you and the guys she going to be a little bit schocked." James was about to say something when thier manger walks in and says they have to go get ready with thier mics. you all stand up and kendall logan and carlos walks out. You grab james wrist and you tell him really quik "Hey um before you go i want to give you somthing for good luck." You open your purse and you pull out the little box. James: "What is this?" You: "Open it." He opens the little box and see the bracelet and he hugs you "Its for me thank you its very nice i love it." You: "read the back." he turns it over and read what it said i love you alway then your initials. he puts it on and looks at you. J: "Thank you everytime i look at it will remind me of how much you love me." You: " Your welcome. You pull the necklace from under your shirt and you show it to him same as this." Its a heart pendants with his initials. He look at you and smiles. "You cause you will always have my heart." He gives you a hug and a very passionate kiss. When kendall walks in "eww get a room you to. james come on its time to go." James: "okay im comming." kendall leave and james turns around to face you "See you after the show k i love you." you both walk out but head diffrent directions. TO BE CONTINUED...

Part 11

You walk back to your seat and stephanie is watching the pre perfromers. You: "Hey what i miss?" St: "Nothing. What took you so long?" You:"Bathroom lines are long." St:"Oh okay." both of you turn back to watch the show. you are two rows away from the stage right in the middle. you where thinking of how was your friend going to take it when you tell her you are with james. All of a sudden the light go out everyone is screaming from thier top of thier lungs BTR BTR BTR. when the music starts playing they come out and start singing. They start of with famous, boyfriend, nothing even matters and stuck. they finish singing stuck when kendall say: " Im going to choose one lucky girl to come up on stage with us." He looks around and see you and your friend he goes to security and tells him who to get he comes up to you and your friend and says to stephanie. Security: "Miss Kendall picked you to go on stage please come with me." You look at her and she is shocked. You grab her and push her."Go steph he picked you." ST: "OKay" you move aside for her to go through. She goes on stage and she sits between james and logan. you look up and james winks at with a big smile. They start to sing the song james dedicated to you Worldwide the whole time he sang the song he kept his eyes on you. They finish the song and they all give her a hug except for kendall he add a kiss on the cheek. she walks off stage and comes back with you. She has a big smile on her face. You:"So how was it?" St: "It was awsome i got a kiss from !" You: "Wow ur luck." The guys are know singing big night and thats the last song the concert is over. you look at your phone there a text from james :"Hi are coming back stage?" You text him back: "yes be there shortly." you put your phone back in your pruse and you pull out the passes you hand one to ur friend and you keep one. you both walk up to security and show the pass. Security : "Go ahead. Go straite and make a right the dressing room is on the right." You: "Thank you." you walk by security and your friend stops you . You: "Whats wrong?" St:"Nothing im just nervous." Y:"Nervous are you serious dude you went on stage with them thats more nerve recking." St: "Fine lets go." You both start walking again and you reach the door. You turn and look at her "Are you ready?" St: "Yeah" you open the door and you see all the guys. They all stop and they come up to you and stephanie and they give you and stephanie a hug. She is all excited talking to carlos logan and kendall. you are in your own little world with james. Stephanie comes up to and asks "Hey why are you like so comfortible around them you dont even seem to nervous." You: "I dont know i just am." she looks at you wierd and says "When am i going to meet and say thank you to your boyfriend. I really want to meet him." You turn around and you look at james. You ask james to show you where are the restroom and you and james walk out of the room leaving stephanie with the other guys. james closes the door behind him. You both walk around the corner and james says "Why did you look at me when your friend said she wanted to meet your boyfriend and say thank you." You: "I looked at you because i haven't told her that you are my boyfriend." James : "Oh okay. And why did she needed to say thank you to." Y: "Cause i told her my boyfriend gave the tickets to suprise her. She is a very big fan of you guys and i thought she was perfect to come with me tonight." James: "Okay cool." You both walk back to the room and she is laughing and have the time of her life with the guys. You and james sit on the couch. James calls the guys over and say "Can me and (yn) have a couple of minutes alone with stephanie please." K,C,L: "Okay dude." You: "Stephe can you come here please." St: "Sure whats up." You: "James can i have a minute with her i will call you right now please." James : "Sure." He gets up and leaves. You: "Stephanie remember that i told you that i had a boyfriend and he gave me the tickets." St: "Yeah why? Whats wrong?" Y: "Well i don't want to keep hiding the truth from you." St: "Well who is your boyfriend?" You: "Promise me you won't go in to shock when you find out k." You Laugh. St: "I wont i promise." You get up and stephanie asks "where you going?" You: " To the door to get my boyfriend." St: "Okay" you walk to the door and you signal james to come. James comes up to you "What happened?" Y: "Nothing i told that i was going to get my boyfriend so that she could meet u." James : "okay lets do this." You grab james hand and you both walk in to the room and stephanie is just starring at you and james. She stands up and says "No way your kidding right. Please tell you are doing this as a prank." You: "Nope stephanie james james stephanie." James: "Nice to meet you i heard a bunch of wonderful things about you."St: "Really?" James: "Yeah (yn) talks about you all the time." St: "wELL Its really nice to meet you finally. How long have you too been together?" You: " It will be two weeks tomorrow." James: "Yup." St: "I glad that (yn) found such a wonderful guy like you." James: "Really that nice" You: "Hey how about we call the rest of the guys back in and we could hang out all together." James"Ill go get them." He stand up and leaves. St: "Wow!" You: "What hes hot. where did you meet him?" You: "I met him 3 years ago at the beach." St: "Thats him?" You: "Yeah. we were just friends because i was with ricky. But when i broke up with him i stayed at james house for two weeks and thats when i started to fall in love wih him." St: "Why didnt you ask him then when you where living with him." You: "I was afraid to loose my friendship with him." St: "Oh Okay." Just then the guys walk in and kendall says : " Lets go tonight" C: "Yeah sounds like fun." L: "Im down." James: "Me too. Girls what do you say you wanna come with us." You: "Yeah sounds fun." St: "Yeah im cool lets go" James: "Okay um ill go with (yn) Logan you with carlos and stephanie you with kendall." Everyone: "Okay!"TooBeContinued...

Part 12.

You all leave the arena and you head to the club. You and james decide to make a quick stop to pump gas. You guys are on the road again for about 20 minutes. You and james talk the whole way. You get to the club and you valet park you and james walk in side hand in hand. You see the rest of the guys and but you don't see stephanie nor kendall. you aks logan "Hey where ia kendall and steph?" L: "They are on the dance floor. They haven't stopped since we got here." You:"Oh okay." James: "You want something to drink?" You: "Yeah umm lets go to the bar." You grab his hand and you both head to the bar. Bartender: "What can i get you." Y:"Let me have a sour apple smirnoff please." James :" and for me a bailys on the rocks." Bartender: "K i got it coming right up." He hands you the drinks and you and james walk back to the table. you both sit down and you are talking james has his arm around you the whole time. You turn to james and you kiss his soft lips. It turns out to be a make out session until logan looks at you both and goes "Eww get a room you two" You and james stops and start laughing. You grab james hand and you take to the dance floor you guys are having the time of your life danceing together. Until you look at the time its 2:30 am. You and james walk back to the table and you and everyone decide to leave and go home. You: "Hey steph are you ready to head home." St: "Yeah." K: "Hey steph ill take you home." St: "Are you sure?" K:"Yeah." You: "Go ahead steph go with him. I still have to take james home." ST:" Okay lets go kendall." she says bye and so does kendall to all of you then the leave. You james logan and carlos walk out to wait for your cars. carlos car come first. carlos and logan give you a hug and say bye to you and james. then they leave. Your car arrive and you jump in the driver seat and james in the passenger. You both take off and you trun on the radio your fave song came on and you and james sing it out loud together. You get to james house and you pull in his driveway and say " Can i use you restroom i have to pee really bad please?" James: "Sure come on." You both get out of the car and you walk to the front opens the front door and both of you walk in. You set your keys on the table and you ran to the bathroom. while you are in the bathroom james grabs your keys locks your car and then he hides them. You come out of the restroom and you walk to the table and you see that your keys are gone. You turn around and you ask james "Have you seen my keys?" James: "No" with a smirk on his face. you: "You have them don't you?" you grab a pillow and you hit him with it. James: "U did not just hit me with a pillow." You: "Maybe i did maybe i didn't. " james gets up and hits you with a pillow you two end up having a small pillow fight. james sits on the couch and you sit beside him. James is smiling and laughing to him self. You: "What are you laughing at?" James: "Nothing." You: "You got my keys don't you?" James: "Yup and im not giving them to you till tomorrow." You: "Why i have to go home." J: "Nope im not going to let you drive this late at night so you are staying with me k. End of discussion." He grabs you and pulls you over so that you are sitting on his lap. Your sitting on his lap starring into his beautiful hazel eyes. James leans in and kisses you passionately you guys are making out on the couch for a while until james pick you up and caries you to the bedroom. He lays you gently on the bed and he lays on top of you kissing you. you start to unbutton his shirt and he is gently pulling your zipper down from your dress. he manages to remove your dress and you take his pants off. After that you have an amazing night with him. The next day you wake up in his arms and you see he is still sleeping you lean up and you give him kiss on his lips to wake him up. James: "Good morning babe." You: "Goodmorning." You both get up and you take a shower together you change into you clothes and him in to his. You guys decide to out for breakfast. You leave the house you in you car and him in his because he had to go to the recording studio. you guys endup going to starbucks. James finds a table while you are in line ordering your coffees. its your turn to order. You order and you wait for the coffees. they give you the coffees and your walking to the table and you see that james is kissing another girl. You get very up set so you walk up to them and you clear your throat the stop and james looks at you "Babe its not what you think." You: "I can't believe you. You said you loved me and we even had an incredible night last night and you still go an cheat on me by kissing another girl." You are crying while saying that. James: "No its not what it look like she kissed me." You hand him his coffee and you say: "You know what i don't want to see ever again you liar." You turn around and you leave. You get in to you car and you take off. but before you do you turn around and look at james for the last time. you get home and you run to your room and you lock the door. Your keeps on ringing and beeping because james keeps calling you and texting you. you didn't even drink your coffee you are just lying in bed crying your heart out for the guy you thought you loved. you call stephani. ST: "Hello?" Y: "Hey steph are you home?" ST: "Omg whats wrong why are you crying." Y: "I broke up with james." ST: "You know im on my way to your house k." she hang up and 5 minutes later you hear a knock at the door. You go down stairs and you look threw the little whole u see steph you open the door and let her in. You both go to your room and you sit on your bed. St: "so what happened why did you break up. you guys where so happy yesterday." y: "well this morning we went to starbucks and i was ordering. i got the drinks and as i was walking to the table i see james kissing another girl." ST: "Are you serious?" Y: "Yeah." ST: "Just forget about him and come and stay with me for a while he doesn't know where i live he won't find you." You: "okay." you pack your bags and you leave to her house. You stay at her house for three weeks. James would call you email, tweet, and text you everyday but you never answered. In one text he told you how mush he misses you and that he needs you. You would read them and you would start crying because deep down in your heart you still had feeling for him and you still loved him. after the three weeks of you staying at stephanies house you decide to back to your house. That night when you get home you start feeling kind of sick. You felt dizzy and light headed so you decide to lay down and go to bed you thought it was because you moved to fast and you got dizzy. The next day you wake up feeling a little better so you go down stairs and eat. when you finish eating you got this wierd urge to throw up so you ran to the bathroom. You have these symptoms for a week but you ignore them thinking its the stomach flu. Another week passes and you are feeling the same so you decide to the dr. You get to the drs office and you wait to be called in. After waiting for 30 min its finally your turn. the nurse takes you to a room where she takes your vitals but everything is normal. She leaves and the dr walks in. You tell him what you are feeling and that you had them for two weeks and a half. So he decides to run a blood test and a urine test. They draw your blood and you pee in the cup. The dr leave and say wait here for 20 minutes for your results. you what but it seems like for ever. Finally the dr comes back with a smirk on his : "Dr so what do i have? What are my results." He looks at you and says: "Your husband or boyfriend is going to be very happy?" You: "why?" He hands you the paper and at the bottom it had the word positive in big letters. you look up at the dr "What does this positive mean that i have the flu or what do i have that its positive." DR: There nothing to worry about you are not sick. That positive means you are pregnate. it shows you are two months and a half pregnate." You: "Are you serious? Omg thank you dr." Dr: "Your welcome you may leave." You leave the drs office and you call steph. St: "Hello?" Y: "Can you meet me for lunch?" ST: "sure why do you sound excited?" You: "I will tell you later meet me at olive garden." ST: "Okay cool i will be there in 20 mins." She hangs up and you place your hand on your stomach. You are thinking to your self that you are the luckyest girl because you are having james baby. The whole way to olive garden you were thinking of what kendall told you the other day that since you left james he changed he wont eat sleep and he won't go out with the guys no more. You are driving when you get a text from steph."Is it okay if kendall come along?" You reply "Sure thats fine." You get there first and you tell the hostess that you want a table for 3. H: "Okay its about 10 to 15 min wait k. You: "Okay" you sit down and you wait for steph and kendall. 5 min later they walk threw the front door and you give them both a hug. the hostess comes back and she takes you to your table. You sit down and you order. Steph: "So whats up? why are so happy to day?" You: "Ill tell you guys after dessert k. Kendall how is james doing?" K: "The same depressed and won't eat." You: "Really poor thing. Um kendall would you do me a favor and find out where he is going to be in an hour please?" kendall: "sure but why do you want to know?" You: "Well i need to talk to him about what im going to tell you guys later k. please find out." K: "okay" your food comes and you start eating and talking. you all finish and decide to share a slice a teramisu cake. The waiter come with the check and you grab it before kendall. You: "its okay lunch is on me." K: "are you sure." You: "yeah" the waiter come back and takes you atm. You: "so are you guys ready to find out why i am so happy" Both: "Yes?" You pull out the paper and you hand it to steph she reads it and look at you. St: "Are you serious?" You: "Yes" K: "What?" Steph hands him the paper. K: "Omg. James is going to flip." You:" please don't tell him thats why i want to see him to day." K: "Dont worry i wont. OH and he said he is just leaving the studio and is going home." You: "k thanks." ST:"Congrats girl you are going to be a great mom i just know it." the waiter comes back and hands you the check with your atm. K: "ill leave the tip k." Y:"k" you all get up and leave and they thank you for lunch. you walk to the cars and steph gives you a hug. then kendall gives you a hug and he puts his hand on your stomach and says "james is going to luv you more and he is going to happy. good luck." he removes his hand and you walk to your car you get in and you turn it on. you drive to james house but you get there before him. But you remebered that you had a key. you un lock the door and his place is a mess. you clean up a little before he gets there. you walk in to his room and you find a picture of you and him on his night stand you grab the picture and you notice on the glass that it had water spot. you noticed that he would cry while holding the picture. You hear a car door and you put the picture back. he wont know your there cause you parked three houses down. you stay in the room and you hear the front door open and close. you hear him turn on the tv and he sits on the couch. you take a deep breath and you walk to the living room. James turns around because he hears foot steps. You: "Hi." James: "Hi what are you doing here i thought you never wanted to see me again." You: "I know but i couldn't stay away much longer. I miss you." he stands up and you walk up to him and you give him a hug. James: "So you are not mad at me anymore?" You: "Nope." He hugs you. James: "What makes you trust me again?" You: "Well um kendall carlos and logan convinced me and they told me you weren't the same." James: "Really?" You: "Yeah. and i have great news for you." You grab his hand and you place it on your belly. James: "Whats the surprise?" You turn around and you hand him the paper. james: "Whats this?" You: "Its a pregnancy test. James im pregnate." James: "What are you serious. but when did this happen?" You: "The night of the concert." James: " Really so how far along are you?" You: "Two months and a half. Thats why i came back. I can't go threw with this with out the love of my live." James: "Don't worry you won't be alone. im here for you all the time and i have been wanting to say i love you since i last saw you." You: "I love you too and thank you." You spend the day with james. You: "What time is its?" James: "10pm why?" You: "Are you serious i have to head home." James: "Can you do me a favor? " You: "Sure whats up?" James: "Can you stay with me tonight please." You: "Fine i will stay but can you park my car in your driveway please its two houses down." James: "sure ill be back." He gets up and you hand him your keys. He leaves and comes back 5 min later you are sitting in the couch watching tv. he comes back and sits next to and He pulls you over so you are sitting on his lap and you just stare in to his eyes and you give him a kiss on the lips. James: "What was that for?" You: " I have been wanting to do that for along time and because i missed you alot." James: "I missed you too." He gently lifts his hand and places it on your belly. TO BE CONTINUED...

Part: 13

Youare both watching tv. when start to feel your eyes getting heavy you lean your head against james shoulder. A few minutes pass when james notices that had fallen asleep. He turns off the tv and caries you to the bedroom. He gently lays you down under the cavers and slides in next to placing his arms around you. While you rest your head on his chest. The next day you wake up with an urge to throw up so you get up running scaring james. James: "Hey babe are you okay?" You: "Yes i just morning sickness." James: "Oh okay." He gets up while you are in the restroom and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. You come out of the restroom and you walk to the kitchen and sit on a chair watching him cook. As you are watching him your phone starts to ring. You get up and you grab your phone from your purse. The phones caller id said it was your mom you you answer. Y: "Hello hey mom whats up?" M: "Where are you? Why didn't you come home last night." Y: "Oh i was at a friends house watching movies and i got really late so i decided to saty and not to drive home so late. M: "Oh okay. so that means you are okay and nothing happened?" Y: "Yes mom i will be home later k bye." M: "Okay sweetie see you soon." You hang up and you walk back to the kitchen and james is still cooking. You: "Mmm something smell good?" You walk up behind him wrapping your arms around his abs. He turns around and he kiss you making you weak. he serves you your breakfast and his. you guys eat then you go watch tv for a while until james phone rings. Y: "Who is it?" J: "Kendall." James picks up "Hello?" K: "Hey dude just windering what are you doing later?" J: "Nothing why?" K: "Oh okay well me and the guys are going to the beach you want to come?" J: "Yeah ill meet you guys there." James hang up and faces you."Hey do you want to go to the beach with me and the guys?" You: "Sure ill go with you. But first i have to go home and change." James: "Okay go ahead and i will pick you in an hour." You: "Okay." You walk up to him and give a kiss on the cheek then you leave. You are driving home excited That you are back with james and that you are going to have his baby. But at the same time your thinking how you are going to tell your mom. You arrive at your house a little nervous but you manage to walk in to find your mom in the kitchen. You: "Hey mom we need to talk." M: " Sure whats the matter? Did you go to the doctor yesterday?" Y: "Yes thats why i need to talk to you about. You know i have been feeling wierd lately and i have been vomiting in the morning." M: "Yeah." You: "Well Im pregnate." M: "Oh new that i recognized the symptoms but i didn't want to scare you." She got up and she gave you a hug and said "I can't believe im going to be a grandma. Congrats How far along are you." Y: "Im two monthes and a half." M: "Well i am very happy for you. Have you told the father yet?" Y: "Yes and he is happy to. Well anyways i have to go k ill see you soon." M: "Okay but just becareful of what you do you have a child in you k." Y: "Okay mom." you leave the kitchen and you head to your room. You run to your tall dresser and you pull out your fave purple swimsuit and you grab some jean shorts and a top. You change in the restroom and then you just sit on your bed think about you and james and the baby. You were laying on your bed when your phone beeps its a text from james and it said "Hey im on my way i will be there in 10 min k. love you." You text him back "K ill be out side and love you too." You get up from your bed and you grab you tote bag and you throw extra clothes and shoes, sunblock, and your ipod into the bag and then you run down stairs as you open your front door you see james pulling up so you turn and yell from the door to you mom. "Mom im leaving ill be back later." You shut the door and you walk to james car and you get in the passenger side. James : "Wow you look nice." You : "Thank you. You look good as well." you both leave and are on the road for about 30 minutes and james holds your hand the whole way. You both arrive at the beach and you see logan carlos and kendall in the distance. You and james get out of the car and begin walking towards the guys and james wraps his arm around your waist. You reach the guys and logan and carlos came running towards you. Kendall: "Guys becareful she is very fragile watch her stomach k please." Logan and carlos gives him a wierd look but the keep walking to you. Logan gives you a hug and so does carlos. Carlos: "So are you guys back together?" James: "Yup! and this time i won't ever leave her or do anything stupid again." You: "And i am never going to leave james as well. I love him to much to let him go again." You all walk back to where they had set up beach chairs to hang out. Logan walks up to kendall. Logan: "Why did you tell me and carlos to becareful with (yn). And to watch her stomach." Kendall: "Oh umm you should ask her but in time you all would know." James to you. James whispers to you: " Should we tell the guys that we are going to be parents?" You: "I don't mind. Its up to you." James: "Are you sure?" You: "Yes its better now then later when im about to pop." James: "Okay. Guys me and (yn) have something exciting to tell you regarding me and her." Logan: "Hey dude what wrong something happened." Kendall: "Its time for the big anouncement." James: " when i found out it was the best news i have gotten in months. so here it goes... Im going to be a father." Carlos: "What are you serious. (yn) Your prego? How far along are you?" You: "Going to three monthes." Logan: "wow guy congrats. im so happy for you guys." Kendall: "and know you all know. congrats guys." Carlos: "when did it happen" James: "The night of the concert after we went to the nightclub." Carlos: "really wow i am very happy for you guys." kendall: "Its hot can we hit the water?" You: "Yeah sound like fun." You get up and you grab james hand and you both walk to the water. You guys are having lots of fun but its getting dark. Carlos: "I think we should get going its getting dark." You: "Yeah we should go im feeling tired." You and the guys pick up everything and you all head to your cars. You get in to the passenger seat and james drives as he is driving you fall asleep. James pull into his driveway and notices that you are a sleep so he gets out and caries you into his house laying you down on the couch while he closes and locks the car. He comes back and sees that you are trying to wake up and says "Hey sleepyhead you fell asleep in the car on the way home and i didn't want to wake you when we got home so i caried you in and layed you on the couch." You: "Thank you im still tierd soim going to bed" James: "Can i come with you?" You: "sure." he grabs your hand and you lead him to his room. You: "shit i forgot i don't have pjs how am i going to sleep know." James: "hold on I got something" he goes to his dresser and pulls out a white tshirt and a pair of sweatpants and hands them to you. you: "Thank you." you grab them and you change in the restroom. you come out and you see that james is already laying in bed. You crawl up to him and you rest your head on his chest and you watch tv until your eyes felt heavy. You look up and you give james a kiss on the cheek and you whisper "Goodnight i love you." and he smiles as you are drifting away in your sleep you hear him whisper to you. James: "I love you worldwide." thirty minutes later james turns off the tv and he wraps his arms around you and he holds you close to him and he falls asleep. The next day you wake up to be in james arms you look up up and you give him a kiss on his cheek. And you very slowly get up so he won't wake up. You go to the kitchen and you make breakfast and you decide to take to him for a breackfast in bed. You walkin and you say "Goodmorning sleepy head." James: "Goodmorning babe! what time did you get up?" You: "About an hour ago but i didn't want to wake you. I made you breakfast sit up please." James: "Okay." You walk in with a tray with his fav breakfast. James: "Thank you babe." He starts to eat and you are sitting next to him in bed watching tv. He finishes and he gets up and takes the tray to the kitchen when he comes back he looks like he is thinking something. You: "Whats wrong?" James: "Nothing but i need you to get dressed cause we need to go some where." You: "Okay." You change and he changes. He grabs your hand and leads to his car you get in and so does he drives and you notice that he is taking to your house you look him wierd and you say "why are we at my house?" James: "I need to talk to your mom. Is that okay?" You: "Okay." You both get out and you walk to your front door but before you walk inside james stops you and gives you a kiss. you walk in and your mom is sitting in the living room. You: "Hi mom un james needs to talk to you is it okay?" M:"Hey hunny sure come in here i don't bit." James: "Hi ms.(yln) um what i want to ask you its something Regarding mine and your daughters future" M: "Okay ask me anything go ahead." James" Okay, um as you may already know that your daughter is pregnate with my son or daughter and well i want to ask you if its okay that (yn) can move in with me. please."M:"Sure i don't mind. She could do anything she wants. sweetie its up to you if you want to mive in with james." You: "Mom are you serious you would let me move in with him?" Mom: "Yes if you want." You: "What if i say i want to move today?" Mom: "Sure" you face james and you say : " well james you know what we have to do pack." James looks at your mom and says : "Thank you and you could come and see your daughter whenever you want my house is your guys house." Mom: "Thank you james just do me one favor and take care of my little girl please." You blush and james says : "Don't worry i will be with her all the time." You and james walk up to your room and you grab your suit cases and you pack all your stuff. You both go down stairs and james loads the car while he is doing that you say by to your mom and you leave your new address on the table for her. You go outside and you get in the car james is already inside you both take off and you head back to james house. You get to james house and you unpack your stuff. You are finally settled in so you and james sit on the couch and watch tv. You give james a kiss on his cheek and he blushes. You see that he does and you ask him why he blushed. You: "Babe why are you blushing after i kissed your cheek?" Jame: "because your lips are smooth and warm and your kisses are sweet like candy." To Be Continued...

Part. 14

Four months passes and its time for you to go to the dr for your seven month check up and ultrasound. You: "James im nervous." James: "Don't be im here with you k and remember i love you." You: "James k i will keep that in mind and i love you too." Nurse: "Ms.(yln) we are ready for you." You get up and you belly is already showing. James hold your hand while you walk to the room where they are going to examin you. James sits on a chair and the sit you an a recliner chair. Nurse: "The dr will be here shortly k. Oh and are you guys going to want to find out the sex of your baby or you want it a suprise?" You and james together: "Surprise." Nurse: "okay." She walks out and you and james are left alone in the room. You look a little nervous and james notices he gets up and gives you a kiss on the cheek and says: "Don't worry everything is going to fine." You just smile and you nod. James sits back down and he is texting. You: "Babe who you texting?" James: "Oh um kendall i was asking him something." You: "Okay" Just then the doctor walks in. Dr: "Hi How you Been?" You:" Great dr." Dr: "Okay then lets get started with the ultra sound. He sets up everything and he tells you to roll up your shirt once you do that he put a blue gel on your belly and he turns f the light. You look at the monitor while the doctor looks at the baby and say you have a healthy baby. And you due date i near a couple of month to k." He turns on the light and he cleans your bely and you sit up. He hands you pictures of the baby from the ultrasound. and he gave you more prenatel vitamins and said you are free to go. You get your stuff and you and james walk to the car and you get in the passenger and james get in the driver you guys are driving home and when you get to the house james jumps out the car and opens it for you. But before you speak james blindfolds you and say if you trust walk with me. You trust him and you hold his hand and you follow him. He tells you to watch your step because you are going up stairs. James stops you and say are you ready for a suprise from me and the guys. You: "Yes." James: "okay keep your eyes closed even after i remove the blind fold k." You just nod your head. You feel when james remove the blind fold you listen and don't open your eyes. James: "Okay you can open your eyes." You open your eyes and you that the guest bedroom has been turned in to a nursery for the baby. You: "James this is beautiful did you and the guys buy everything?" James: "Yes. but you still need to thank the guys." You: "Okay then call them to come over." James: "No need for that." You: "Why?" James: "Guys you can come out now." You look at him with a wierd face then the closet door open out come kendall, Logan and carlos. Carlos: "So you like your suprise?" You: "Yes i love it thank you guys." you give each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. You reach james and you give him a very passionate kiss on hiss lip and you whisper: "I love you." the rest of the day you spend it watching tv with the guys. You watch like three movies and then the guys leave and you and james are alone you move to sit closer to james and he put his arm around you. you rest your head on james sholder and james ask you while placing his hand on your belly. James: "Do you think it a boy or a girl?" You: I think its a girl. what about you?" James: "I think its a boy." You smile and you lean up and kiss him on the cheek. Its finally the month of your due date and you are ready to pop. one day you and james had just gotten home from the mall and james sat on the couch and you went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge when all of a sudden you feel something warm on your legs you look down and you see the floor coverd in some yucky fluid you panic and you yell. You: "James i think its time." James hears you and runs to the kitchen. James: "Babe are you okay." he looks at the floor and makes a wierd face. You: "Babe its time i need to go to the hospital the baby is coming. My water broke." James: "Okay come on lets go." He runs to the nursery and grabs the suit case you had ready for the hospital and he meets you outside in the car. while he is driving you call your mom and james parents to let them know you are on the way to the hospital. But unfortinately james parents cant come because the live in san diego. So you call kendall to let him know and you tell him to call carlos and logan he agrees and you hang up. You and james arrive at the hospital and james runs in to get a wheelchair he come back with one and he rolls you in to the front desk the nurse takes you to labor and delivery and james meets you there after he fills out the paper work. They put you in a room and they tell you to change in a smock you change and you lay on the bed. James gets there at the same time as the dr. The dr checks you and says that you are dilating fast so he calls the nurse to bring in the person who does the epidoral. James looks at you and say : "Baby the guys are here they are in the waiting room. and they told me to tell you good luck." You: "Aww they are so sweet." james leans in and gives you a kiss but the nurse comes in and stops you two from kissing. Nurse: "Hunny i need you to sit up so we could give you the epidoral." You: "Okay." Nurse: "James dear i need you to hold her hand please so she could squeez it while they do the epidoral." James: "Okay." he walks around the bed and he gives you his hand to hold. Nurse: "Hunny you are going to feel a pinch and then a little bit of pressure k after you are not going to feel anything from your waist down." You: "Okay." Just then you feel when they poke you and to hold james hand tighter. Nurse: "All done." she cleans up and she checks you again. Nurse: You dilated more you are know 7 centimeters. Once you reach 10 to 11 that means you are ready to push. i will be back in 10 minutes okay." You: "Okay" she leaves and james sits on the edge of the bed and says. James: "Finally we are going to be parents. i love i will alway love. And don't worry i will be here the time holding your hand k." You: "Okay i love you to i can't believe its finally time." Just then the dr comes in and checks you. Dr: "Its time you are fully dilated. " They get you ready and you are pushing for 20 minuetes when you hear the baby cry. James has tears in his eyes and you do to. Dr: "Congrats guy its a boy! What will you name him?" Before james could say something you immidiatly reply. You: "Like his wonderful father James David Maslow jr." Dr."Okay then. James i need you to cut the umbilical cord." James: "Okay." He walks over to the dr and the baby and he cuts the cord. The dr hands the baby to the nurse so she could clean him up. Mean while the dr stiches you up and cleans you up to. they give you a clean smock to put on. Once you change she hands you your little boy and you start to cry. James: "Babe what the matter?" You: "Nothing just tears of joy. Look at him he looks just like his father." James blushes. The baby has hazel eyes and brown hair. James: "Ill be back im going to get the guys and your mom k." You: "Okay but first can i have a kiss." James: "Anything for my babys mommy." He smiles and give you and the baby a kiss. First you see your mom. M: "So how is my beautiful daughter and my grandbaby. Wait is a boy or girl?" You: "Mom i would like to to meet you grandson little james." Mom: "Omg he is so adorable can i hold him?" You: "Sure." you Hand her the baby and she is very happy. She hands you back the baby and she says she has to go to work and she gives you a hug and a kiss and says she is sorry that she has to leave. As she is walking out james walks in with a vase full of red roses and behind him the guys have balloons and teady bears each one. they set them aside and you hand james the baby so you could give the guys a hug. Kendall: "Congratulations!" You: "Thank You." Logan: "So whats the little mans name?" You: "James David Maslow like his father." Carlos: "Cool congrats. The fifth member of BTR is born?" You all laugh when carlos say that. You turn around and you james holding the baby and you smile. James keeps staring at him with a smile on his face. The guys are there for about 15 minutes until the nurse came in. Nurse: "Guys i need you to please let (yn) rest. You guys could come tomorrow." Kendall: "Okay cool Its late anyways. Bye(yn) goodnight." He gives you a hug and he says bye to james and the baby. Logan and carlos also says bye to all three of you and they leave. James gets up and hands you little james back and you scoot over giving james room for him to sit on the bed next to you. He looks at you and stares. you notice that he is staring. You: "Why are you staring at me?" James: "Because i love you and i also want to thank you." You: "Thank me for what?" James: "For giving the best present anybody could give me a wonderful healthy baby boy." To Be Continued...

Part 15

James is sitting next to and the baby on the bed. You start feeling tierd so you hand james the baby. You rest your head on james shoulder while he holds the baby. You fall asleep and james notices and also the baby falls asleep so he puts the baby in the little clear crib. James comes back and sits with you he wraps his arm around you and he falls asleep too. The next day you wake up early because the nurse takes the baby a bath and you have to feed him. The nurse asks you how are you going to feed the baby brest or bottle. you answered bottle. The nurse hands you the bottle and you feed the baby once you are done she shows you how to burp him and change his diaper. Its 11:30 am and the doctor come to see you ans james. Dr: "So how are the new parents doing?" James: "Great dr." Dr: "Good well i have good news." You: "Whats the news dr?" Dr: "Well the god news is that you and the baby can go home today at noon." You: "Are serious dr?" Dr: "Yes i will send the nurse with the release papers so your boyfriend can sign you out okay." You: "Okay." Dr: "Well i have to go now and again congartulations again kids." You and james: "Thank you." The dr leaves and james hold the baby while you change into your clothes so you could go home. You finish changing and the nurse comes in with the paperwork for james so james hands you the baby. you take the opertunity to change the baby in to his going home outfit. You lay the baby on the bed and you grab his clothes from the bag. You put on his sock and his little pants then you grab out of the bag a little shirt that james doesn't knoe about because it was a suprise for him. Its was a little white shirt and it had the btr logo on it. james leaves to get the carseat while you finish getting ready. Its noon and the nurse comes in with a wheel chair for you. You hand james the baby and he notices the shirt. James: "Babe you made this for him its so cute he is sorting my band. haha thank you i love you babe." You: " I love you too." You sit on the chair and james carries the baby in his carseat. The nurse takes you to the car you sit in the backseat with the baby and james drives. You arrive at the house and james help you out and he grab the baby from the carseat. you walk up the porch and you open the door and you jump in shock because you see the guys and steph sitting in the living room and they yelled suprise welcome home. You: "James you new about this didn't you?" James: "Yes i had to give kendall the keys so yeah i new are you mad?" You: "No why would i be mad." James: "Okay." You walk in and you sit next to steph she hugs you before james hands you the baby. St: "(yn) can i hold the baby please?" You: "Sure." James: "Hey carlos whats with the sad face?" Carlos: "Nothing just thinking." James: "Okay whatever you say. Hey babe you want something to drink or eat?" You: "No thanks but maybe some water." James: "K ill be right back." He gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen and grabs a water bottle from the fridge and bring it to you. James: "Here you go." You : "Thank you." You open it and you drink it. St: "What time is it kendall?" K: "It 4:30 why?" St: "Oh i have to go (yn) i promised my i would take her to dinner." She hands you the baby. You: "Okay bye have great time and thanks for coming." ST: " Hey you are my friend and i will alway be there for you." You: "Same here k." ST: "Bye kendall call me later." K: "K becareful." stephe leaves and the guys stay for a little while longer. They leave and you but the baby to sleep in his crib. you turn on the baby monitor and you walk in to yours and james bedroom james is laying on the bed watching tv. You crawl up next to him and kiss his neck and he smiles. You: "I love you babe." James: "I love you to and i am a very happy person now." You: "Why?" James: "Because i have the two people i love the most living here with me. You and my son." You: " And i am also happy to be here with you and my little baby boy." You rest your head on his chest and you fall asleep. In the middle of the night the baby wakes up and starts crying but you don't feel him james gets up and goes to see the baby. you notice that james is not in the bed so you get up and you look at the time. Its 3am and you could here james singing very softly to the baby. you get trying not to make any noice and you see james sitting on the rocking chair feed the baby. You are just standing in the door way just looking and listening to james telling the baby how great you are. The baby falls asleep and james lays him back down in his crib he turns around and sees you at the door with tears in your eyes. James: "Babe why are you crying?" You: "Because i heard all the nice things you said about me to the baby." James: "Please don't cry i love you and you are going to be a wonderful mother." He wipes your tears away with his hand and he carries you back to the bedroom and lays you down on the bed. James get in bed again and you place your head gently on james chest and you fall asleep. Four days pass and you guys have to take the baby and you for a follow up apointment. You arrive at the dr and they check the baby and he is fine then they check you and you are fine. But the said you can't have sex with james not until two more weeks pass and you are healed. you guys go to the mall and you buy some clothes for the baby. you guys go home and you ask james if he could watch the baby. He agrees and you go to the gym. james watches the baby everyday for two hours while you go to the gym. Six months pass the sleeps threw the night know and you and james never leave him alone. On day you ask your mom to watch the baby because you want to surprise james and have just one night with him like before. Your mom agrees to watch little james so you drop him of at your moms around 3pm. James is working so you have time to go home clean up a little and set up for the night. you clean the pool and the back yard you even clean the house and you cook dinner. you call james to see what time he is coming home and he says 6 you double check to make sure. you finish setting up and you decide to go to the mall really quick to buy dress and a bathingsuit for tonight. you find the black little mini dress and a red bathing suit you pay and you go back home you take a bath and you get ready. You look at your self in the mirror and you saw the change in your body. You went from babyfat body to your tight slim body. spending 2 hours a day at the gym and running for six months strait paid off. You look hot. You hear the front door open and you hear james looking for you and you yell. You: "Babe im up stairs ill be down shortly." James: "Okay im watching tv." You finish getting ready and you walk down stairs james hasn't notice you standing there until you clear your throat. James turns around and opens his eyes wide. James: "Babe you look hot. But why? And where is the baby?" You: "The baby is fine. But tonight is your night babe. I made dinner. come on." You grab his hand and you lead him to the dining table he sits down. And he keeps staring at you. You: "Why are you staring?" James: "Because you look beautiful the last time i saw you dressed like this was the night of the party. You look amazing. Did you all this for me?" You: "Yup i wanted to surprise you. Oh and we have the house to our selfs. Little james is staying with his grandma tonight. so that means im yours." You turn around and you leave to the kitchen and you prepare 2 plates and you return to the diningroom. You place one infront of james and you place one infront of you. You serve him a glass of soda and you one for you. you both eat and talk. You both finish and you pick up. You and James sit on the couch or a while and talk. You look at the time and its 9:30pm You run upstairs with out telling james anything and you change into you new bathing suit. You Wrap a towel around you and you grab james trunks. You walk down stairs and james is staring at the tv but he hears you coming down stairs. You walk up to james from behind and you place his trunks on his lap and you whisper in his ear to meet you outside. You walk out side and its a beautiful night no clouds and its a warm stary night. You remove the towel and you put your hair up in a ponytail. you sit at the edge of the pool with your feet inside while you wait for him. You see him coming towards you and you stand up and you place your arms around his neck pressing your body aginst his abs. He places hi hands on your waist and he kisses you passionately. You gently pull away and you notice he is standing on the edge of the pool so you pretend that you are going to give him a hug and you push him in. He falls in and gets wet. James: "Why did you do that for?" You: "Because i felt like pushing you in." James: "Oh really! Payback Watch." You see him get out of the pull coming towards you and you try to run but he catches you. He pick you and you start laughing. You: "James put me down." James: "Nope payback." he say it with his evil little smirk on his face. You: "James no don't even think a-" Before you finish your sentence he throws you in. You come up from under water and you see that he jumps in. You both play in the water for a while until it starts getting chilly. You dry of and go inside to take a shower together and you finish. You both change and are getting ready for bed when james phone rings. You: "Who is it?" James: "Its kendall but thats wierd he never calls me this late." You: "Well answer." James answers the phone and talks to kendall you think its just a stupid question that kendall wanted to ask james until you james facial expressions change. He hangs up and looks at you with blank face. You: "Babe what happened? What did kendall want." James: "Please get dresses fast we need to go to the hospital." You: "Why? What happened?" James: "Carlos is in the hospital. Some idiot ran a red light and slammed into carlos car." You both change and you run to the car locking all the doors behind you. James is driving and you see in his face that he is nervous and scared. You arrive at the hospital and see kendall and steph sitting in the waiting area. James: "Anything?" K: "Nope still waiting for the dr." Y: "Steph what are doing here." ST: "Me Kendall carlos and logan where having dinner and we left carlos was driving in front of us until this idiot rammed into him." Y: "Oh?" you are waiting for a while when the dr comes in. Dr: "Im looking for someone related to carlos pena?" K: "All of us are here for him." Dr: "Are you related to him?" J: "No but we are all hes got." Dr: "Okay well he is in stable condition but he needs emergency surgery to repair one of his ribs. He has a broken arm and a head injury but he will be okay. Right know he is being prepared for surgery he will be out in about 2 hours." K: "Okay dr thank you." DR: "I will call you when you could see him okay. just wait here." The dr leaves and kendall and james sits back down. Kendall: "You guys should go home and rest i will stay and wait." You: "Are you sure?" K: "Yes positive. Can you guys give steph a ride home please?" James: "Sure. But any news you get call us." Logan: "Dude i will stay with you?" Kendall: "No its okay i will call you guys later with an update k i promise." Steph give kendall a hug and a kiss and you also give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Logan and james just givs him a man hug. you are all walking to the car when logan say. L: "Hey i will take steph home. She lives closer to me and its on my way." James: "Are you sure?" L: "Yeah its no problem." J: "Okay cool well we will see you guys tomorrow k." You give steph and logan a hug and so does james. You arrive at home and you change into your pjs and you cuddle next to james in bed he wraps his arm around you and says "I love you." You: "I love you to. Did you like your suprise tonight." James: "Yes babe i loved it thank you." You rest your head on his chest and you both fall asleep in each others Be Continued...

Part 16.

You wake and see the time its 12:00pm. You get and go to the restroom you come back and james is still sleeping so you decide to call your mom and tell her what happened. You: "Hey mom how my baby?" M: "He doing great. and how are you guys did you guys have a fun night?" Y: "Sort of thats why im calling you." m: "What happened is everything okay." Y: "I was hopeing you could watch the baby tonight and tomorrow please." M:"Okay but can you tell me what happened." Y: "Well last night me and james were getting ready for bed when we got a call from kendall saying the carlos is in the hospital." M: "Oh and what happened to carlos is he okay?" Y: "Thats the thing we don't know yet. He had emergency surgery last night but kendall sent everyone home. Me and james are going in a little while maybe we will stop by your house to see the baby k." M: "Okay hunny i will watch him till tuesday night okay so don't worry he will be fine." Y: "Thanks mom love ya i gotta go k." M: "K becareful bye." you hang up and you walk back to the room and you see that james is waking up. Y: "Goodmorning sleepyhead." J: "Goodmorning babe what time is its?" You: "Noon." James: " Can you come here please." You walk towards him and you lay next to him. He wraps his arms around you and he gives you a very passionate kiss. You: "What was that for?" James: "Because i love and i wanted to do that since last night." You just smile. You: "Hey we have to go see carlos remember." James: "Oh crap! I forgot." You both get up and take a shower and you get dressed. You wait for james down stairs while he changes. James comes down and you both get into his car and you are driving to the hospital. You: "Babe can we make a quick stop?" James: "You read my mind i wanted to stop at ur moms to see my baby." You pull up into the driveway and you and james gets out. You pull out your keys and you both walk in and your mom is in the living room with the baby. You: "Hey mom we just stopped by to see the baby." Mom: "Hey guys so hows carlos doing?" James: "Not sure we where going to the hospital but we decided to stop here first." Mom: "Oh okay." She you the baby and she leaves you and james with him. You: " James he looks Just like you. He has your eyes and your lips even your pink cheeks." James: "Babe ur making me blush. But he has your hair. and your smile." You stay with the baby for like an hour then you guys decide to go to the hospital. Y: "Mom we have to go now but we will be back tomorrow k. Thank you for watching little james for me and james."M:"Your welcome sweetie i love my grandson. Just becareful okay." You guys leave and you drive to the hospital the drive to the hospital james holds your hand. You park and you walk to the hospitals front desk. James: "Excuse me im looking for my friend carlos pena." Nurse: "Um Let me check in the computer." James: "He was brought in last night." Nurse: "Yes the computer is showing he is in room 612 in the 6th floor." James: "Thank you." You hold james hand as you two get the elevator. You guy get of the elevator and you feel james is getting nervous because you are holding his hand and he keeps squeezing your hand. You stop him before you walk into the room. You: "James are you okay?" James: "Yes why?" You: "Because you keep squeezing my hand. babe its okay to be nervous im here with you." You lean in and give him a hug and a passionate kiss. James holds your hand and you walk in together. You both see carlos laying on the bed watching tv. James: "Hey dude what happened are you okay? How You feeling?" Carlos: "Im okay i guess. some idiot ran a red light and hit me but thank good im okay." You: "Don't worry we are here for you if you need us k." C: "Thanks guys." You and james each sit on a chair and wait for the dr. 2 hours pass and finally the dr walks in and checks carlos. DR: "Guys good news everything came out fine and he will be released in two days." K: "Great thank you dr." You and james tell kendall to go home and rest because he has been there all night. Kendall agrees and leaves you and james wait for logan to arrive so that he could stay for a while. You both wait for about an hour when logan finally walks threw the door. James: "Dude where have you been?" L: "Oh umm i had some errans to do. But im here now you guys could go i will stay with carlos." James: "Aright. Carlos me and (yn) are leaving now k. if you need anything feel free to call bro." Carlos nods his head. You: "Bye carlos see tomorrow k and get better." You give a kiss on his forehead. You: "Bye logan." Giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. You and james walk out of the room and you leave. You both get in the car and you drive home on your way home your stomach started growling. James: "Babe your hungery?" you: "Yes a little." J: "How about we stop at In in out Burger and we buy some hambergers and we eat at home." You: "Sounds good." james drives to in in out and buys the burgers then you both go home. You walk in to the house and you both have dinner. you both finish and james helps you clean. He is washing dishes. You: "Hey baby ill be right back i have a surprise for you." James: "Oh really what is it?" You: "Its a surprise and i know im going to get out of you the smile that i love." You up stair and you open the top door in your dresser and you pull out a bag from Fedricks and you pull a cute out fit. A Black and red striped bra with the matching underware. It also came with a see threw black robe. You change into it and you let your hair loose and you put on a little lip gloss. you are finally ready to go down stairs. You: "Babe are you ready for your suprise?" James: "Yeah?" You walk down stairs and james mouth drops. You: "Suprise! Im all your tonight." James: "You look hot. Thank you." He walks to you and gives you a passionate kiss you place your arms around his neck and he has his one hand on your waist and the other on your back. He carries you up stairs and lays you on the bed he gently kisses your neck all the way down to your belly and back. you start to undress james and he does the same to you. You both end having an amazing night. The next day you wake up wraped in james arms you look up and you see his is still sleeping. So you decide to get and take a shower. You come oout of the shower and you that the bed is empty but then you smell something really good. You get up and you go down stairs to the kitchen and you see james cooking breakfast you walk up behind him and wraping your arms around his waist. James: "Goodmorning babe." You: "Good morning babe. It smells delicious. what you cooking?" James: "Im just making some omelets." You: "Yummy just like you." He blushes. while you kiss his neck. you both sit and and you r having breakfast while talking when james phone rings. You: "Babe whos calling you?" J: "oh its kendall ill answer later." y: "No answer now what if something went wrong with carlos." j: "your right." (phone call) J: "Hey dude. whats up?" K: "Just call you and (yn) to let you know that carlos being discharged today." J: "Why? I thought the was going to keep two more days." K: "well the dr said that all his tests came out normal. he just needs rest." J: "Oh okay. well maybe me and (yn) might stop by. what time is he being released?" K: "In about half hour but im taking him to my house. he is staying at my place till he is better. but you could stop at my place." J: "alright call me if you need anything k bye." james hangs up and continues eating. You: "So what did kendall say?" J: "Oh um carlos is being released today. and that he is staying with kendall for a couple of days." Y: "Oh okay. well i was thinking since carlos is out of the hospital we could pick up the baby." J : "Well i was hope to spend one more night alone with you. If thats okay?" Y: "Okay sounds good." You finish eating and you pick up yours and james plate and place them in the sink. J: "Babe i have to go to the studio for a couple of hours. But i will be back early. and now i have a suprise for you k." He hugs you and kisses your forhead. he lets you go and he goes up stairs to take a shower. in the mean time you wash the dishes and you sit on the couch and watch tv. 30 minutes later james comes down stairs. James: "Well babe i have to go but i will be back soon i will call you before i leave the studio so you could get ready so i could pick you up." He leans down to you and gives a passionate kiss on your lips. James: "Bye babe see you soon." You: "Bye sweetie." He leave and you are watching tv and your wondering what is james surprise. You look at the clock and you decide to call steph. Y: "Hey girl what are you up to today?" St: "Hey Um nothing why?" Y: "Well i was hopeing you would go to the mall with me." St: "Sure. i would love to go with you. When i have i ever said no to you." Y: "K i will pick you up in twenty minutes k." St: "K Bye c u soon." You hang up and you go up stairs and you change into jeans and a black shirt. You grab your keys and you jump in your car. You arrive at stephs house and you text her that you are outside. she comes out of her house and she gets in your car. she gives you a hug and you drive to the mall. you srrive and you park. you and steph walk into the mall and steph asks you. st: "hey why are you so excited?" Y: "Well i want to buy a really nice dress for tonight because james is taking me somewhere." St: "well then we gotta get looking." you both walk in to the first store. you are looking at dresses then you see one you like that you want to try on. Its green and its four fingers above your knee and its strapless. You try it on and you come out of the dressing room so that steph could see you. St: "OMG (yn) james is going to love it you look hot." Y: "Are you sure." St: "Yup." Y: "K then i will take it." You buy the dress and you and steph stop at starbucks for some fraps. To Be Continued...

Part 17

James POV:

I jumped in my car and i drove to logans house. i arrive at his house and i knock. Logan opens the door. L: "Hey dude come in. what brings you here?" J: "Well i need some help and im hopeing you and the guys could help me." L: "Yeah ill help. But let me finish eating. By the way hows (yn) doing?" J: "She fine. i love her so much. I even loved her more when she gave me the best gift of my life my baby boy." L: "I got love bird. haha!"

Back to you-

You and steph are at starbuck drinking your fraps and talking when someone walks up to you and steph. Guy: "Hey (yn) long time no see." You turn around and see ricky standing there next to you. You: "Yup how you been?" R: "Good but i still miss you. Are you still dating that fag?" You: "Who are you calling a fag? Yes i am he is not a fag. im also very happy with him." R: "Really ha he is just probably using you." You: " then if he is using me then why do we have a family together huh?" R: "What do you mean you have a family with him?" Steph is justing there in shock listening to you and ricky argue. You: "Oh yeah i forgot to mension that i have a son now." R: "What? Are you serious?" Y: "Yup and james is the father." R: " I don't believe you. You are lying." You: "No im not look." you pull out your wallet and you show him the picture of you james and the baby. Y: "Well anyways im just waisting time talking to you i have to go. Steph come on lets go." St: "Alright leys go." You: "Oh ad ricky your the fag not him." You and steph walk away and ricky is still in shock after you told him you had a baby with james. You and steph walk to the car and you both get in. the whole drive to stephs house was silent. you arrive at her house. St: "Thanks for inviting me to the mall i had fun. I hope we could do it again sometime." you: "Yeah sound good oh and thanks for coming with me i had fun also. I will call you later when i get back from james suprise tonight. k " St: "K just keep me posted bye!" She leaves and you drive home. You arrive at the house and you see its four. So you decide to take a shower. You finish and you start drying you hair when your phone ring you walk over to where your phone was and you saw it was james. Y: "Hey babe whats up?" J: "Nothing much just here at the studio. anyways umm ill pick you up about an hour k be ready i call you when im outside k." Y: "Okay i love you bye." J: "I love you too bye babe." You hang up and you finish drying your hair and you put your make up on. you walk over to your dress that you bought and you silp into it. you look at your self in the mirror and you smile. you grab your heels and you walk down stairs and you sit on the couch to watch tv. you r quiet and your into the tv when you phone ring and it startles you. you pick up and its james that he is outside. You put your shoes on and you grab your phone and your purse and you walk out of the house locking it. you turn around and you see james leaning against his car he look amazing he was wearing black jeans a navy blue button up shirt and his leather jacket. You walk up to him and you give him a hug. y: "Babe you look amazing." you kiss him on his lips. J: "Me amazing look at you your stunning." He opens the door and you get in he goes around and get in the driver seat. You both drive off and he his holding your hand the whole way. You start to get curious so you ask. Y: "Babe where are you taking me?" J : "Oh umm its a surprise. Oh i need you to put this on." He hands you a blind fold and you look at him wierd. Y: "Are you serious a blind fold?" J: "Babe just put on for me and don't argue. Thanks." He gives you the puppy eye look and you put on the blind fold because you love it when he does that look. You are starting to get frustrated so you start asking questions. Y: "Babe hoe much longer? Are we there yet?" J: "Not yet we will be there shorty." You get ancy and mad so you cross your arms across your chest and you start pouting. When you feel the car stop. Y: "Babe why did you stop?" James didn't hear you because he had already gotten out of the car. You shrug and you feel you door open and you feel james grab your hand and helps you get out of the car. he closes the door and he wraps his arm and then you walk a couple of steps and you feel him pick you up in his arms. Y: "James is this nesessary?" J: "Yes i don't want you messing up your favorite shoes." You place your arm around james neck while he caries you and since you can't see nothing you are nervous. James puts you down and says "Im going to remove the blind fold but i want you to keep your eyes closed k." Y: "I guess." You say kind of grumpy. You feel that you don't havethe blind fold on anymore and you feel that james let you go and that you are standing there alone. when you hear james talking to you. J: "Babe when you hear me sing you could open your eyes k." Y: "Okay." you say it with a big smile on your face. Then after a few minutes you hear james singing. J: "Oh

Wherever the wind blows me

You're still the one and only girl on my mind

No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)

So always remember (worldwide)

Always remember, girl you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo

There's just one thing that I gotta do

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

Not gonna let me take another goodbye

Babe, it won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

(Worldwide)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name

But don't you worry

Cause you have my heart " You open your eyes and you see your self standing on a platform on the beach and in front of you you see a table with candles around it and rose petals leading you to the table. You see james standing next to the table singing the song worldwide while you you walk up to the table with tears of joy in your eyes. Y: "Babe you did this for me?" J: "Yeah you like it?" Y: "No i love it thank you baby." You run to him and give a hug. J: "Come on time to eat." He holds your hand and he leads you to your chair. Y : "This is the big surprise?" J: " Nope just part one. How do you like your food so far?" Y: "Its delicios. Wait part one so theres something else?" J: "Yup!" To Be Continued...

Part 18

You and james finish eating and you guys go for a walk on the beach. You remove your shoes and you leave them under the table. You both walk along the shore the water hit your ankles as your walking. You walk some distance from where you were having dinner. James stops and walk in front of you facing you. You stop and he golds your hands in his. James looks into your eyes and you lock his with yours. James: "Babe you know that i love since the day we meet here at this very beach. And we dated for 8 monthes and you gave me a wonderful baby boy. I am very thankful." He get on one knee and you look at his shocked. You: "Babe what are you doing? Is this part of the surprise.?" James nods his head and pulls out a little black box from his pocket. J: "Babe i love you and i know you love me too. (yn) Will you be my ? Would you marry me?" You are frozen with excitment But you manage to speak. Y: "Yes i would love to be your ." James stands up hugs you and spines you around. He then slides the ring onto your finger and kisses you passionatly. You are very happy that you and james are getting married. James: "well its 9:00 pm so i was thinking maybe we could meet up with the rest of the guys they are going clubbing. What do you think?" You: "Yeah sound fun we haven't went clubing since the day the baby was concived." J: "Thats right huh. well sounds like we need to have fun one more time like the old days haha." Y: "Yup!" J: "K let me call the guy." James pulls his phone out and calls logan. (phonecall) L: "Hello?" J: "Hey dude whats up? Where you at?" L: "Oh um i just picked up kendall and know we r going to pick up carlos. So how did it go?" J: "It was awsome. anyways so you guy are going to the club?" L: "Yeah youo and (yn) could meet us there." J: "Cool we'll see you guys there." L: "Aright same place same spot." Logan and james hangs up. James: "Alright we are meeting the guys. Now lets go back to the table to get your shoes and i will call the people who set up everything to come and pick up." Y: "K" You and james get to the table and you grab your shoes. James make the call and they arrive 5 mins later. Once they arrive you and james leave you rinse your feet with water before you put on your shoes. You both get in the car and james drives to the club you arrive and james valet parks so he get out and then helps you out. you both walk in and you see The guys and steph at a table. You: "Hey guys. Whats up?" The all stand up and they say hi to them and you give them a hug and they did the same. You sit next to steph. Y: "Hey are and kendall a thing know?" S: "Yup we have been together since three days ago. Hey i love your new ring." Y: "Oh yeah thats right thanks well its not just a ring." S: "What do you mean. Wait did he ask you to marry him?" Y: "Yup Im engaged." S: "Shut up OMG! Girl im so happy for you two finally you guys are going to be mr and mrs. Maslow" she gives you hug. In the mean time kendall and james went to the bar for drinks. J: "Hey man are and steph together now?" K: "Yup. So how did it go with you and (yn)?" J: "She said yes im engaged." K: "Really wow congrats buddy." He gives james a hug. James and kendall walk back to the table james hands you your drink. J: "Here babe your fave." Y: "Thank you. Do you want to dance?" J: " sure i would love to." You and james head to the dance floor you dance like three song. you both return to the table and logan buys another round of drinks. You all dance drink and have fun the whole night till james saw the time it was 3:30am . You where all kind of buzzed so you guys decide to go home. K: "Bye guys i have to take steph home." S: "Yup i have to head home now bye guys." she hugs everyone and so does kendall. Carlos and logan also leave. james and you both get in the car and you guys go home. your last night before you pick up the baby. You arrive home and you get out of the car and walk to the front door james unlocks it and you both walk in. You throw your shoes and purse on the floor and you start to kiss james very rough. he likes it so he kisses you back he pick you up and you wrap your legs around his waist and he leans you against the wall. as your kissing him you start to unbutton his shirt and he unzips your dress. Your dress falls and you are just in your underwear and your bra. You un zip james pants and he takes them of he is just in boxers. He continues to kiss you down your neck and your lips. J: "Are you sure you want to do this?" You: "Yes!" J:"K" James carries you to the room and lays you on the bed and he keeps kissing he slides his hands behind your back and unhooks your bra. he takes it of and he kisses your chest givng you small kisses here and there. You guys finaly end up doing it for two hours until you both stop and you fall asleep in his arms. The next day you wake up before james so you take a shower. when you get out you watch tv. your watching your favorite show family guy. Two hours later james wakes up and also takes a shower you don't know that he is awke because your down stairs. You go up stairs and you think the restroom is empty so you grab the door nob as you open it and james open it at the same time and you jump because you din't expect anybody to be there. You and james start to laugh because you scared each other. James: "Babe you scared the crap out i thought it was a ghost or something." You: "You scared me haha. But hey your a sexy ghost." James just blushes. You give him a kiss and you walk into the bathroom to straiten your hair and james goes to change. You take about minutes doing your hair so james watches tv once your done you change into some jeans and a black tshirt you go to your closet and you grab your black converse. You go down stairs and you sit on james lap. Y: "Babe have i told you how much i love you. and how happy to be ." J: "Yes and i love you too. I had a great time with you last night." You: "It wasn't great it was amazing," You smile and you kiss james. You: "Babe lets go pick up the baby please i miss him alot." J: "Okay come on lets go. Grab a jacket its kind of chilly outside." You run to the closet and you grab james blue jacket with strips and you put it on. You run outside and you get into the car. J: "Areyou ready? Hey thats my jacket it look good on you." he smiles he turns on the car and pulls out the driveway and drives to your moms house. Its a twenty minute drive he turns on the radio and your fave song comes on give me everthing tonight by pit bull. James smiles and says J: "I got somebody sexy and she gave me everything last night." You just blush. you arrive at your moms house and you are super excited to tell here that you and james are getting married. you open the door and you look for your mom james is behind you. Y: "Mom where are you?" M: "Hunny we are in the kitchen." You walk in to the kitchen the baby is in his highchair. James walks over to the baby and picks him up and says J: "Thank you ms.(yln) for watching lil james." M: "Oh hunny your welcome i love my grandson." Y: "Mom look!" you stretch out your hand so your mom could see your ring. M: "Hunny it beautiful but whats it for? Y: "Mom are you serious. Im getting married." M: "Omg sweety congratulations. James when did you purpose? J: "Um last night at the beach." M: "im so happy for you guys. James welcome to the family." Y: "Mom its time for little james to come home with us now. carlos is fine and out of the hospital" M: "Okay" you: " mom we will bring over twice a week what do you say?" M: "Okay but he staysthe night when he come so you guys could have the day for your selfs deal." Y: "Fine deal. But i pick fridays or saturdays." James: "Babe ill be back im going to put the carseat in the car k." He gives you a kiss on the cheek and leaves with the carseat. M: "Ill be back let me go get his things k." she hands you the baby and leaves. You get up from the table and you walk to the living room and you sit on the couch. You notice that you are by yourself and you start talking to the baby. Not knowing that james is listening. You: "Hi my little angel. i missed you and so did your daddy. I can't believe i had a beautiful little angel that looks just like his daddy. You have his beautiful hazel eyes and his lips even his perfect hair haha. But im really happy to have you i love you my little angel." Just then you hear sniffles you turn around and you see james with tears in his eyes. You: "Hunny whats wrong? Why are you crying?" James: "Because i heard all the nice things you said about to the baby. ( he smiles) And thats why i love you so much." You wipe away his tears with your hand and he hugs you and the baby together. M: "Alright guys here is his things k. " you grab the babys things and you hand them to james. You hug your mom and then you leave. You place the baby in his carseat and you jump in the seat next to him. J: "Babe is it okay if we stop at kendalls place they keep bugging that they want to see the baby." Y: "Yeah we could go." J: "Okay cool." James drives to kendalls house and pulls in the drive way. you turn around and you see that the baby fell asleep so you gently untie the belts and you carry him out. you wrap a blanket around him then you get out of the car. Y: "Babe james fell asleep." J: "Oh okay my little buddy was tierd." You both walk up to the door and james has one arm around you the whole time. With the other hand he knocks. kendall opens the door and sees you james and the baby. Y: "Hey kendall don't yell the baby is sleeping k please thank you." K: "Oh okay. (whispers) hi guys come in. carlos is on the couch." J: "Hey buddy thanks." You and james walk in and you sit next to carlos. carlos peeks over to see the baby. C: "Is he sleeping?" Y: "Yeah he fell asleep on the way here. But you could still hold him i mean if you want." C: "Really thanks. I would love to hold him. (he opens his arm and you gentle place the baby in his arm) Hi baby im uncle carlos." You just smile. You: "Hey kendall where is logan?" K: "Oh hes on a date with some girl he met last night."Y: "Oh good for him." you all hang out for a while and its getting late. Y: "Babe i think we should head home before it gets to cold for the baby." J: "Okay come on lets go. Hey kendall and carlos we have to go now but tomorrow you guys can come over k." K,C: "Cool bye guys." They both hug you and gently kiss the baby. You three head home and you lay the baby in his crib. You go to the couch and you cuddle with james and you fall asleep wraped in his arms. ( Six monthes later) The baby has turned one and its your wedding day You are getting ready to walk down the aisle. You get nausea and you run to the bathroom and throw up. when you are in the you start to get flash back of when you found out you were prego the first time. You run to your purse and you pull out your phone and you call steph, (phonecall) Y: "hello steph?" St: "Hey whats up? why do you sound worried?" Y: "How far are you?" ST :"15 minutes away why?" Y :"I need you to stop at the store and buy a pregnacy test please." St: "Okay but why? You are fine?" Y "No i have been feeling wierd for the past couple of days. i have been throwing up in the morning." St: "Its probably because you are nervous. But okay i will be there in a few." Y: "Thanks." and you hang up. 20 minutes later steph comes running in and hand you the bag you run to the restroom and take the test. Its 10 minutes before your ceramony. You wait for your test you are nrevous and excited to find out. steph had gone into the restroom. when she walks out with a blank expression on here face. st: "(yn) you need to see this." you stand up and you run into the restroom strait to the counter and you look at your test and it reads POSITIVE. Y: "Omg im pregnate again with my second child ahh james is going to flip." St: "congrats and i promise i wont tell no one till your ready to speak k." you just nod and youslip in to your beautiful dress and you put on your veil and you are ready. Kendall was there waiting for you to walk you down the aisle. k: "wow you look beautiful."y: "thank you." the music starts and you start to walk down you see james standing at the end in his tux he look hot and sexy as always you see everyone in the church you even see ricky and you swallow really fast kendall notices and whispers. k: "WHat wrong?" Y: "Ricky is here and im scared now." K: "Don't be we are all here dont worry be happy its your and james day today k" Y: "Okay" you finally reach james and he hold your hand you are both standing at the alter saying your vows and putting on the rings when you finally hear. The priest: "James you may now kiss the bride." James hugs you and kisses you with alot of passion ad then the priest: i pernounce you husband and wife. Mr and Mrs Maslow." everyone stands up and claps while you exit the church and in to the limo. To Be Continued...

Part 19- The Last Part.

You and james exit the church and you enter the limo. You both decide to make a quick stop at ur house and change. You change into a white strapless mini dress and james stays the same. You are still shocked and happy at the same time that you are prego again but how are you going to tell james. You get back into the limm and james kisses you on the cheek. J: "Babe your finally my ." Y: "Yup and your mine forever" james laughs. You guys arrive at the venue/ reception. and you see that everyone has arrived. You and james prepare for your entrance and then they anounce . You both walk in and evryone is in aww with your dress. You stop in the middle of the dance floor and you have your first dance the song you both chose was worldwide. the song finishes and you sit in your seats and have finishes and goes to the restroom to wash his hands. You find that the opertunity to tell the guys that you are going to sing the girl rap in i know you know and they all agree. James comes back and they head back stage to prepare for thier performance. you go and tell the dj that you need a mic because you are singing to. He hands you the mic and you hide it so no one nor james could see it. You sit down and watch the performance. They sing nothing even matters, big night , oh yeah and stuck finally they start to sing i know you know and you sneek behind the stage. Finally your part is about to come on so you walk on stage and you sing- Hey baby you drive me crazy

It ain't about what you done for me lately

It's all about you

Know lie it's the truth just wanna say

I gotta big time crush on you.

James turns around in shock because he has never heard you sing. You just smile at james. The song finishes and james come up to you and hugs you. J: "Babe i never knew you could sing." Y: "Yup. You never asked." Dj: "Now its time for the bride and groom to exchange thier wedding gifts to one runs up and hands james a mic. James does a little speach and hands you two boxes. You open the first one and its a necklace with a heart and a bracelet on the inside of the bracelet ingraved it said "My love you would always have my heart. xoxo jm" You smile and you give james a hug. then you open the next little box inside was a key. You look up at james in shock. Y: "James no way i can't believe it." J: "Yup i got you the car you always wanted your porche." Y: "Babe thank you and i love you." You say your speach and you hand him 3 visa gift cards with $300 each. J: "Babe what this for?" Y: "So you could buy your new surf and snow boards you wanted. Oh and one more surprise i got for you." J: "And whats that?" You grab his hand you place it on you stomach. J: "No way? Your kidding right?" Y: "Nope i found out this morning before the wedding. Babe im pregnate again." When you say that everyone stands up and cheers and clap. You and james turn to see the faces on the guys and they are all in shock you turn around and look at james. Y: "They'll get over it. I love you babe and thanks for everything." The reception continues and you dance the night away. 20 minutes before its done you and james sneek out and go on your hunny moon. You guys go to paris france for a week. when you come back you go to the OBGYN by your self because james was in the studio recording. You arrive at the drs office and you wait finally they take you to a room for you check up and an ultra sound. Dr: "Welcome back i heard you got married. so now you are mrs maslow im a correct?" Y: "Yes." Dr: "well okay lets see time for your ultrasound." You lay down and you are looking at the monitor. Y: "Why do i hear two heart beats?" Dr: "Um thats what im trying to figure out give me a second.(the doctor has a blank expression on his face and looks at you ) sweety your having twins." You turn white like a ghost and then you start to smile. Y: "Dr are you serious?" Dr: "Yes and i could tell the sex of the babies too if you want." You just nod. Dr: "Okay lets see um The First one is a Girl and the other one looks like a Boy. so that means your having a set." Y: "Wow im so excited." Dr: "that means you need to take more vitamins okay." He hands you two bottles of vitamins and the a picture of the twins from the ultra sound. Dr: "You may now go home or do what ever you have to do." Y: "Thank you dr." You get up and leave. You drive to the studio to meet up with james you get there and he is in the booth recording so you sit with the guys. K: "So did it go at the drs." Y: "Great. i Found out something that will change this pregnancy?" L: "Why?" Y: "You'll find out sooner than later." You wait for james till he is done and he come out of the booth. J: "babe your back. So how did it go?" You turn around and look at the guys and you signal them to leave you and james alone. They see you and they leave. once they close the door you walk to your purse and you pull out the picture from the ultra sound and you hand it to james. James grabs it and looks at when all of a sudden you see his eyes go wide open. J: "Are you surious?" Y: "Yup babe im having twins." J: "Omg i can't believe it. that why you are showing already huh?" Y: " also told me the sex of the babies too." J: "They did so what are we having." You smile big. You: "A boy and A girl." J: "No way omg." He comes up to you and he hugs u and gives you a kiss. when the guys walk in. L: "So is everthing okay?" J: "Hell yeah better then okay." C: "Why what happend?" Y: "Nothing its just that me and james are having twins." K: "How did every- What? Your having twins. Did i hear that right." J: "Yes you did dude." C: "wow you guys are luck not to many people have twins." You: "Yup." You tell james that you are going home to rest because you feel tired. (5 Years later) james jr is 5 years old know he is running all over the place. And the twins are 4 years old and thier names are sadie and david. They are also walking and talking. You and james couldn't be anymore happier to have a family james is still recording and going on tour every once in a while and you become also a singer and you are recording also. james helps you and also does a duet with you. Your mom is verry happy that she has 3 grandchildren and a wonderful daughter and son in law. you all live happy and you make in the business and you are now famous like james. and you all live happily ever after THE END...


End file.
